


WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN VANCOUVER

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gillovny, Love, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson are shooting the Revival of The X Files in Vancouver from June to September. They are in kind of a secret relationship since a couple years, but for the first time since two decades, they will have to stay 24/24 with each other for better or for worse, in good times and bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WELL… MAYBE IT’S A DATE !

VANCOUVER – DAY 1

David was deeply asleep in his chair when the landing was announced. He woke up suddenly, thinking about what was coming up. After all those years, he was going to play Mulder again. This guy was like the little brother he never had. He doesn’t see him too much, but he never forgot him. He’d always be part of him. He would work with Chris again, and the old crew, that's gonna be very exciting.

And *she* would be there. His G-Woman. Last time he saw her, she left his apartment in New York after a sleepless night that he'd never forget. They know each other since 22 years now, and their relationship had always been… complicated. When they first met, auditioning in the Fox lot, they felt it instantly. The thrill. The chemistry. During the first year of shooting, they both thought the show would tank, so they didn’t really care, and took it as a job which allowed them to eat. Their contracts were crystal clear : they were not authorized to be involved in a romance with each other. They were young, and perhaps a little bit rebels so they broke this clause the first day of shooting. They never really talked about what’s going on between them, they never talked about being faithful, or going public so when she met Clyde, she had to make a choice. When she announced him that she’s going to get married and they had to stop that “shit between us”, he acted like he didn’t really care and congratulated her for her wedding. Ironically, he didn’t realize how much he was in love with her until she broke up with him. He suffered in silence for a very long time and there was nothing he could do to forget her.

Time had passed, they both got married, they had children but they never forgot each other. Every time one of them needed a friend to talk to, or a shoulder to rest on, the other one was always there. There always have been some awkward and ambiguous situations, but they never crossed the line again, since 5 years ago…

They had met in LA, in 2011 summer, for one of Gillian’s charity event. There were both in a down with their respective life-partners, they were sad, they had drunk to much at a party. They woke up in the same bed with a serious headache and they promised themselves that it would never happen again. Never ! She jumped of the bed to go straight to the bathroom and after five minutes of rational thinking, he said to himself that he never keept his promises. He opened the bathroom door, and twenty minutes later, they promised to themselves that it was the very last time ever. Ever !

It was not. Absolutely not ! Since 2011, things never stopped to escalate between them. They saw each other more and more, they exchanged frequent E-mails, SMS, and they became very good at “Skype-sex”.  

Like 22 years ago, they didn’t really talked about what was going on between them, but they were much more mature now, and they knew that they had to do it. They were both single, they obviously cared about each other, and last but not least : they were going to spend ten weeks together.

“Ten Fucking weeks !” David thought, recovering his suitcase on the conveyer belt.

 

 

The SMS ring of her I-phone fired her from the script she was reading. That was him, he had landed in Vancouver. She couldn’t refrain herself to smile like a teenager waiting for her first love. She found herself ridiculous, but she was just happy. She really missed him since New York, his voice, his hands, his arms… Stop! She really had to recompose herself! She was not a teenager anymore, she could control herself! Self-control! She would need a lot during those ten weeks!

She unlocked her phone and pressed the reply button :

“Guess what ? My apartment is right next to yours ! Knock at my door when U R ready ! – G”

“can’t wait, babe ! I’ll be there in 30 minutes ! – D”

 

Babe… Each time he called her babe, she couldn't help but find it both ridiculous and adorable! Anyway… 30 minutes. Did she have to change her clothes? She should take a shower… No she did it 3 hours ago, she still smelt good. What underwear did she have? Oh for fuck's sake! 2 SMS, and she already lost her self-control! “That’s just David,” she thought.

Shen went to the bathroom, looked at herself in the mirror. She just put some cream on her face, perfume on her wrists, her neck and between her breasts, and she undid her ponytail. That would be enough! Why was she so stressed? She knew him since more than 20 years, they were friends, maybe a little bit more, but that’s just David for god's sake! She went back to the couch and try to read the script she was reading before his SMS. She understood that she just could not focus anymore when she read the line “Mulder, It’s me” for the seven's times. She quit reading, it was definitely not the best moment to try to memorize her lines, she could do it later, maybe tomorrow. The shooting started only on Tuesday, so she had one day off before seeing Scully again.

She head for the fridge to take some fresh water as she heard someone knock at her door. She jumped and forgot she was thirsty. She stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

 

 

She didn’t had the time to say “Hello” that his tongue was already in her mouth. He embraced her, moving forward, making her taking a few steps back, his tongue still exploring her mouth. He shut the door with a kick and put his right hand in the small of her back, under her T-shirt. She struggled with herself to stop this before it escalated too far. Self-control… She was on the verge to stop him but he grabbed her ass with his left hand and tightened his embrace. He massaged the material of her skirt and she felt his erection under his jeans. She slipped her tongue deeply into his mouth. Self-control could wait. She took of his leather coat and threw it on the couch. He broke the kiss for air and he took off his T-shirt.

“I've missed you” he whispered in her ear, lifting her, and pushing her against the wall.

She placed her thighs around his hips, her skirt roded up to the top of her thighs, her feet pushed his ass against her and she could felt his cock against her groin. His erection was painful in his jeans but he could wait. He kissed her deeply and put his right hand between her thighs. When his thumb found her clit under her panties, she moaned loudly and bit his bottom lip. The atmosphere was very hot… Too hot, so she took of her T-shirt and he plunged his head in the middle of her breasts. He licked her right nipple, and nibbled the left one. She moaned again, louder, and she plunged her hands in his hair. His thumb kept doing circles on her clit and he could feel how wet she already was. He move her panties away a little bit more and put one finger inside her, and then two. He started to make back and forth moves inside her and she cried out when he put a third finger inside her. She took his head off of her breast and he looked at her. She was so close. Too close.

“Fuck me, David!” She said gasping for breath.

“Magic words!” he thought. He took his fingers off of her and unbuttoned his jeans to free his cock. He was really close too, even if she didn’t touch him yet. He kissed her and his tongue plunged in her mouth at the same time his cock entered into her in one hard thrust. She screamed like he never heard her screamed before. He took a moment to look at her, a little bit worried. He knew she loved when it was  rough, but maybe this time, he went too far.

“did I hurt you?”

“Yeeees ! Don’t stop please !”

He smiled, kissed her again and fucked her with deep and hard thrusts. She couldn’t talk anymore but she wanted to make him understand how close she was. She scratched his back with her nails and he seemed to understand the message because he sped up. He grabed her ass with his two hands and made her move on his cock faster and faster. Only her head and her shoulders were still against the wall and she was about to fall down. She twisted her arms to hold the wall. His thrusts were deeper and faster and he could feel her thighs shaking and her walls massaging his cock. He pushed her back against the wall with one last strong thrust, and they both screamed and came together.

He kissed her neck, still being in her, and trying to regain a normal breath. He looked at her, she was gorgeous. Her cheeks flushed and the outline of her mouth was red, probably because of his scratchy beard, but she was beautiful.

“Good afternoon babe!” he gasped, with a smile

She smiled him back.

“Good afternoon yourself” ! she whispered, short breathing.

 

 

She laid on the couch, half naked with her hair in a mess, as he reached the fridge to get some fresh water. He took a sip and came back to her to give her the water bottle.

“thank you” she said, smiling at him.

He collected her T-shirt on the floor and gave it back to her. She put the bottle down on the coffee table and got dressed. He was still bare-chested because he couldn’t find his T-shirt.

“How was your flight ?"

"Good! I slept the whole time !”

She laughed.

“ I bet your apartment is bigger than mine ?"

“ I don’t know actually ! I asked for yours at the reception and came right here! I’ll see mine later”

She laughed again, and flushed. He might have had a strong sex drive to come to her apartment straight from the airport without even make his check-in! She looked at him inquiringly while he was still looking for his damn missing T-shirt.

“what ?"

"Don’t you have any luggage ?"

"Oh, shit !”

He ran to the front door and openned it. His suit case and his back pack were still on the hallway. “That must have been a really strong sex drive” she thought laughing.

He opened his suit case and grabbed a new T-shirt.

“I’m starving! Do you want to go dinner with me young lady?"

"Is it a date?” she teased.

“Absolutely not! Do you know that normal people go on a date and THEN they have sex? If we do the opposite, it’s just a dinner for post-sex starving. Sorry.”

She looked at him a bit disappointed but he was right. They overtook the dating steep a very very long time ago. She stood up and kissed him chastely.

“Ok, but I need a shower first"

"May I joined ?” He teased.

“Absolutely not! That’s my girly time! I take a shower, you make the reservation"

"We sound like an old married couple babe…”

She giggled and disappeard in the bathroom.

He grabbed his laptop from his back pack and switched it on. How could he'd be able to find a restaurant where they could have dinner discreetly, without being spotted by any fan, any journalist, any photographer or any member of the crew who would be everywhere in the city. Suddenly he had an idea. He started taping on his keyboard, he took his phone, and made some phone calls.

 

 

She left the bathroom half an hour later, dressed in a beautiful black dress. She had curled her hair, hand put just a little bit of make up on her face. She was looking for her high heels in the bedroom.

“David, I’m ready. Did you make the reservation?”

No answer.

“David ?”

She found her shoes and went to the living room trying to put one shoe on her feet, holding the other one in her hand.

“David ?”

The living room was empty. His suit case was gone. Only the water bottle half empty remained on the table. She wanted to took her phone to call him, but suddenly, someone knock at her door.

The guy was tall, well dressed, “kind of hot” she thought…

“Miss Anderson?"

"Yes ?"

"Mr Duchovny is waiting for you. I’ll be your driver”.

 

“What the fuck was going on” she thought ! “I left him alone less than an hour ago!”

She grabbed her purse and followed the driver until the car. The car? No… The limo! “All right… I’m in a limo downtown Vancouver, having dinner with David…No problem” She thought.

“Is that real life?” she joked to the driver

He didn’t answer and started the car. It was raining outside, and she loved it. She had not seen Vancouver since a long time ago, and she was happy to be here again, with him. Him. What the fuck did he do by the way, and where was he.

“Where are we going?” she tried, knowing that the driver will not answer to her, as David probably ordered him.

She was right. No answer. Just a smily face through the interior rear view mirror. About 15 minutes later, the car parked in a quiet and small street.

“We arrived Miss Anderson”

She saw a small “Restaurant” sign above a red door and she thought that the limo, and the Louboutin were maybe a little bit too much for this place.

“Where are we?”

The driver got out of the car and came to open the rear door. She got out and he escorted her with an umbrella until the front door of the restaurant.

“Have a good evening Miss Anderson”. He left.

Her heart beat really fast. She had no idea what David did, but she knew it was something special and spontaneous. She was getting emotional. She opened the door, quiet worried, and she immediately remembered it. It was their restaurant! THE restaurant! The one they were used to go when they wanted to have diner secretly in the 90's. The chief had become David’s friend and the waiters were really discreet and respectful. Besides, the food was delicious! She didn’t think that after all those years, this restaurant was still here, and that David would remember. But he was here, the only customer, waiting for her in a black jeans and blue jacket. Smiling. She came to him, and he kissed her on the cheek. He pulled out her chair and sat in front of her.

“Well… maybe it’s a date…” he said smiling.

The waitress brought them the menu and two glasses of champagne. She was speechless. She just took a shower and he had time to book a limo and privatized a restaurant. THEIR restaurant. This guy was definitely not the same David she met twenty years ago. Since when David Duchovny was being romantic with her? He was used to go get some breakfast after every night they spend together. He never forgot his birthday, neither her children’s birthdays, and he always send Valentine’s cards, but THIS! This was definitely the new version of David Duchovny. The final version she hoped.

“I can’t believe you did all this in less than an hour! And I can believe you remember this restaurant!"

“I never forget a good vegan risotto! And I might had some help… But that’s my secret ! By the way, you were wrong !"

"About what ?"

"My place is two time smaller than yours! Things have changed! I’ll make a complaint to the producer!"

They laughed and they spend the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing, their kids, their other shows, his album, the revival, Vancouver, the rain… Two bottles of red and one more glass of champagne later, it was past midnight. They both were jet-lagged and the fatigue was here.

"Ready to go home, babe?"

She nodded. She was not used to drink anymore, and she was not sure she could walk straight neither. He stood up first and guided her to the front door of the restaurant. They both thanked the restaurant’ staff and David said they’d come back often during the next three months.

Outside, the limo was still there. The driver got out to open the door car and they both got into, with some difficulties for her, due to her high heels and her high alcohol level. He sat next to her, on the large leather couch. That limo could receive at least 8 people, but this night, that was just the two of them.

“Thanks for everything David. That was… the best date we ever had!"

"That was the ONLY date we ever had actually!”

 He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He opened the minibar under the couch and took a champagne bottle and the two glasses that, obviously, the driver had prepared during the dinner. Or maybe she didn’t noticed earlier…

“Last drink?" he asked filling the two glasses with fresh Champagne

"You know you don’t need to get me drunk to have me?" she teased.

He smiled and kissed her again, on the mouth this time. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the limo, or maybe it was just him, but she wanted him, here, right now. She bit softly his bottom lip and put her hand around his neck. He put down the champagne and the glasses and put his hands on her hips, caressing the material of her dress. She plunged her tongue in his mouth, searching for his.

“We can’t do it here, babe !” he whispered at her ear, breaking the kiss.

The driver took a look through the rear view mirror and a black window closed the space between them and him, giving them all the intimacy they needed at that moment. She looked at the window and smiled. Then, climbed on his thighs and put her hands under his T-shirt.

“Gill, are you drunk right now?”

The car started suddenly and she felt a little bit closer to him.

“Maybe… Don’t worry, you are not going to abuse a drunk woman. Actually, I’m going to abuse you…”

She slipped her tongue inside his mouth again, and she could felt his arousal through his jeans. She knew she had drink too much, but not enough to be completely out of control. Actually, she knew exactly what she was doing. Maybe she didn’t really control herself right now, but at least, she totally controlled him, and apparently, he loved it. She kissed his neck, as her hands started to go down on him. She licked his two nipples and her hands unbuttoned his jeans and reach his cock inside of his boxers. She took him in her hands and began to stroke, still licking his nipples. He could not have been harder than he was, and he was trying to hold back. She had such small hands, and she was so damn good with it.  He looked through the window for a moment, to regain some consciousness. She saw it, and she thought it was the perfect timing to drive him crazy. She took him in his mouth really slowly, inch by inch and moved the tip of the tongue up and down his cock. He moaned loudly and took his head between his hands.

“Fuck Gillian, you’re so damn good!” he said with a deeper voice than usually.

She moved up and down on his cock, taking it deeper each time. With her right hand, she started to massage his balls, as her left hand was on his chest. He took gently her head with his hands and started to thrust in her mouth. She could feel every single vein on his cock. He wanted to look again through the window but he just couldn’t stop staring at her. She was beautiful, her blond curls were caressing the base of his cock and her lips fitted him perfectly.

 “Fuck Gill… If you d… Don’t stop … now… I’m gonna come … in… In your mouth !”

She didn’t stop.

“Gill ! … Fuuuck !”

He emptied himself in her mouth, trying not to scream to loudly because he didn’t really knew if the driver could hear them of not.

“Oh my god ! You're crazy!" He gasped.

She released his cock, took a sip of champagne and they kissed, tenderly, for a long time. The car stopped and they heard the driver car opening. David buttoned up his jeans and got out of the car, holding Gillian’s hand. He thanked the driver and shook his hand, probably for giving him a tip for his discretion.

As soon as they reached the floor of their apartments, Gillian searched in her purse to find the key. David stood behind her waiting.

“What are you waiting for? Your apartment is behind the other door!"

"What? Come on Gill! You’re not gonna let me sleep alone after that night!"

"I don’t sleep with anyone after the first date!” She said smiling and finally opening her door. “Besides, I’m really tired, jet-lagged and Piper is arriving tomorrow morning.”

She told him during the dinner but he seemed to have already forget it. Her daughter would work a little bit on the show as an intern. She wanted to be a production designer, just like her father. She had the opportunity to learn on major tv show and she was really excited about it. She would share an hotel room with another intern but it was booked only from Wednesday, so she’d had to sleep on her mum’s couch for two days.

“Babe! Come on! I’ll be very nice and quiet. You’ll never notice I am here! And, I’ll put an alarm clock to leave before Piper!”

He knew she couldn’t resist to his puppy dog eyes. She gave up. She was too tired to fight against him and he had been really nice with her tonight.

 “All right! But just sleep okay! I need my 6 hours!”

He nodded and went straight to the bedroom. He took off his clothes, put them on the nightstand and crawled into the bed, only dressed with his black boxers. The bathroom gave onto the bedroom so he could see her bedtime ritual begin. She brushed her teeth, made a ponytail with her hair, washed her face and put some cream on it. She took off her dress and came back to the bedroom in underwear. He realized that he didn’t had the occasion to see it before. She was wearing a black lacy bra and a matching shorty. Maybe he should had taken more initiatives in the limo… She was searching for her pajamas but couldn’t find it. She grabbed David’s T-shirt from and covered her body. It was way too big for her, and covered her up to the thighs. David was still looking at her.

“You’re not going to use the bathroom?” she asked.

“My suit case is at my place! Can I use your tooth brush?"

“Uh! Absolutely not, disgusting man! I’ve seen a new one in the closet. You can have this one!”

She left the bedroom for a moment and he closed the bathroom door. When she went back to bed, she could hear the sound of the shower so she turned off the lights, crawled into the bed and closed her eyes. 


	2. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revival shooting - DAY 2

VANCOUVER – DAY 2

They were both asleep in each other arms when a ray of sunshine entered through the curtain. She felt really good this morning. He was just behind her, his hand on her belly. She could feel his warmth and his breathing on her neck. This moment was perfect. His mind was still asleep, but obviously his body began to wake up. It made her smile and she turned to face him. She kissed him chastely on the lip, he grumbled. She smiled and kissed him again. He opened his eyes and smiled her back.

“Hello sunshine!” He said with a deep morning voice.

“Hello yourself! Well sleep?” she asked, kissing him again.

“hum…” he nodded/

He tightened his embrace, and kissed her back. He moved up his right hand from her knee to the up of her thigh, finally touching the lace of her shorty. She was already turned on, and he could feel it the way her hands were caressing his chest. She didn’t really had the occasion of exploring his body since yesterday and she wanted to feel all his muscles. She couldn’t believe he’d going to turn 55 in a couple weeks, he was still in a very good shape. He climbed on her, slipping his hands under her T-shirt – HIS T-shirt actually – and carressed her bare breasts. His body was definitely awake now. He kissed her neck and his head disappeared under the blanket. He licked her belly-button while he was taking off her lacy panties. She moaned and squeezed the sheet when she felt his tongue caressing her clit. Suddenly, she heard some keys jangling, and her front door opened.

“Mum?”

She immediately recognized her daughter’s voice from the living room. David’s head was still under the blanket and, apparently, he didn’t hear anything since his tongue entered into her.

“Holly shit David! What time is it?"

"You really want to know the time right now?” He asked, still lost in the blanket

She grabbed her phone on the nightstand. 10 am.

“Mum ?” The voice got closer.

“Fuck!” She whispered. “You were supposed to put your alarm clock!"

“What?”

She jumped off the bed, almost kicking his head, recomposed herself and opened the bedroom door.

“Hey, honey!” she said, hugging her daughter.

“Did I wake you up?

"No! Absolutely not!” She flushed.

David heard the two voices in the living room and the panic invaded him. He jumped off the bed, nearly falling, grabbed his jeans, looked around for his T-Shirt, and couldn’t find it. He didn’t know what he should do. Show himself or wait in the bedroom? Piper was supposed to stay at her mother’s, so there was no chance she would leave before a while. He couldn’t stay the whole day in the bedroom. He looked at the window…They were in the fourth floor… So it was or suicide, nor crossing the door. He showed up.

Gillian was still hugging Piper, who opened her eyes and looked at him.

“Hey Pip’! He said shyly.

“Hey… David… “ She said staring at her mum.

Gillian looked at David. She seemed really pissed and embarrassed. The situation she absolutely didn’t want to deal with was in the process of happening. That was all David’s fault, he forgot to put his alarm clock so he could have left before Piper arrived. She was definitely not supposed to see him, especially bare-chested, outgoing from her mother’s bedroom. He finally found his T-shirt… On Gillian, he remembered he removed her panties earlier, so there was no way she could give it back to him, and last but not least, he was still a little bit hard, so he hoped his jeans was thick enough to hide it.

“That’s absolutely not what you think it is” Gillian said to her daughter.

David giggled.

“You’re not helping, Dave!” She said angry, turning to look at him.

“Yeah… It’s not what you think it is… It’s… We… were…. Ya know…"

Piper sat down on the couch, laughing, in front of those two embarrassed fools who were trying to explain that they were both half naked, outgoing from the bedroom in the middle of the morning, but it was NOT what she thought it was.

“David was here… He went to help me…”

David was nervously looking around for something. Suddenly, Piper felt she was sat down on something. She stood up a little bit to catch it.

“Looking for your other T-shirt maybe?” Piper said, reaching out David’s missing T-shirt from yesterday.

If Gillian could kill with her eyes, David would be bleeding from everywhere at that moment.

“Would you Get the f…"

"Yeah! I… I’m already gone…” He kicked the coffee table. “Ouch!... Sorry… Bye Piper, it was nice to see you!”

He reached the front door and came back, running.

“Forgot my keys…Sorry…”

He went back to the bedroom quickly. If Gillian could kill with her eyes, David’s head would have exploded at that moment.

“See ya…”

He left. Finally.

 

Gillian took a deep breath and sat on the couch, next to Piper. She crossed her legs, as she realized that she was naked under David’s T-shirt. She blessed herself for being so small, and himself for being so tall!

“I’m sorry Piper! You weren’t supposed to… see… this…"

"It’s okay mum! You know that I’m not 6 anymore, right? I know what you feel for David for a long time ago and I think it’s cool, I love him and you don’t have to be ashamed!"

"What do you mean ‘for a long time ago’?"

"Well, I do have a computer, AND an internet access!” she laughed. “I watched some videos… You know… Comic Cons… Concerts… Interviews… Besides, I know that each time you’re in the States, you always spend more time there than you really need, so…"

Gillian flushed. She had been told that their behavior during their public appearances together were awkward sometimes, but hearing that from her own daughter was really different. Maybe she should be really more careful next time!

“So you’re not angry?” Gillian asked.

“Why should I be angry? I’m happy for you mum! He is a cool guy… Actually he is Mister cool! I like him, you’re in love with him, what’s the matter?” She said, smiling.

“Woh! Take it easy girl! I never told you that I was in love with him. We care about each other, we really appreciate being with one another but… you know… We have to get to know each other before…"

"All right! Sorry, you’re are right, you guys really need to get to know each other more because you know him only since... What...22 years? You’re right mum. No need to rush.”

This girl can be very sarcastic sometimes” she thought. But she was right. They really had to find out what was going on between them.

"Anyway… that’s not my business! I love you mum and I’m glad you’re happy with him. That’s all that’s matter. Now, I would love to take a shower and nap a little bit, ‘cause I’ve had a 12 hours flight and I’m exhausted. Do you mind?"

Piper reached the bathroom as Gillian remained on the couch. It wasn’t already 11am, and she just wanted to go to bed, and never wake up.

 

 

*****

 

It was 1pm, and he was starving. With everything that happened this morning, he hadn’t had breakfast. He was lying on his bed, reading the lines he’d have to say the day after, but couldn’t really concentrate. Gillian was pissed against him and he hated that. He wanted to smooth things but he didn’t know how to behave. He knew she was still in her apartment, otherwise he would have heard her door or her steps in the hallway. He took his phone from his pocket and send her an empty SMS. He was used to do that every time he thought about her, but had nothing to say in particular. It was their thing. On the other side of the wall, Gillian was also trying to memorize her lines. She couldn’t really concentrate neither. Piper was napping on the couch since half an hour and she was starving too. Her phone vibrated on the night table. An empty SMS from David. She had calmed down since this morning, and she thought that maybe, she had been a bit rough with him. She could have put an alarm clock herself or she could have watch the time before waking him up… Anyway… It was too late, happened what happened. She unlocked her phone and send him back an empty SMS. David replied immediately: “Peace lunch?”. She smiled. He was trying to be nice and she wanted to apologize for having tried to make his head exploded by thought. She went to the living room, Piper was deeply asleep. She left the apartment quietly, knock at David’s door and entered.

“I’m reaaaaally sorry, babe! I forgot that damn alarm clock yesterday!"

"I’m sorry too, Dave! Maybe, I’ve overreacted a little bit. I talked to Piper, I think she doesn’t really understand what is going on between us, but guess what? Me neither! She seems to be cool with it and she said she’s happy for me, so…"

"So, we’re good?"

"Yeah… I mean… Yeah we’re good. That’s not your fault, I should I’ve been more careful. I’m sorry I yelled at you."

He took her head in his hands and kissed her on the mouth. She opened her lips to give him an access to her tongue. He tightened her more firmly against him. He was really tender and sweet. She realized how she missed his warmth since this morning. She broke the kiss.

“You were talking about a lunch?

"Yeah… I’m not THAT hungry actually… Why don’t we pick up where we left off this morning?"

She smiled. He took her hand and walked her to the bedroom. He was right! His apartment was really tiny but he had a huge balcony to compensate.

He threw down the script which was on his bed, and laid her on the blanket. He climbed on the bed on his knee, with still one foot on the floor. She removed his T-shirt and kissed him while her hands were everywhere on his chest. She could felt the frustration of this morning, and she was already really turned on. He kissed her on the neck and unbuttoned her satin blouse.He kissed gently one breast and massage the other one, making circles on her nipple with his thumb. She moaned and she put her hands on the top of his head.

“that’s not exactly where we left off this morning.” She teased, running her hands through his hair.

He looked at her and smiled.

“Are you pushing my head down? Oh my god !”

She laughed and he went down on her. He undid the zip of her skirt and removed it. He faced a black lacy thong. Undoubtedly, this woman knew his tastes about lingerie! He removed it, slowly, caressing the inside of her thighs, and she spread her legs, giving him a full access. His licked her, moving up and down her folds. She was so wet, and he had barely touched her. He plunged his tongue in her while his thumb made circles on her clit. She moaned.

“more!”

He removed his tongue from her and licked her clit, faster and faster. He slide one finger into her. She moaned louder. He took a look at her briefly, without removing his tongue from her. Her back was arched, she was biting her bottom lip and her hands were clinging to the sheets.

“like it?”

She gasped something incomprehensible, but he took it as a message for more. While his finger index was still into her, his middle finger started to massage the outline of her anus. He put his tongue back on her clit and secretly unbuttoned his jeans because it started to be really painful and he needed to be touched. She moaned louder, so he plunged his middle finger in her anus. She arched her back more, and grabbed the sheets so strongly that she removed the fitted sheet.

“Ooooh my god, David!”

She was really close and he felt it. Thre more thrusts and he stood up, took of his jeans and his boxers so quickly that she didn’t had time to raise herself. He lifted her and move her farther in the bed so he can put his knees between her legs. He kissed her and she could taste herself in his mouth. She couldn’t wait no longer.

“Fuck M…”

He didn’t let her finish her sentence and he plunged his whole cock in her in one slow thrust. She screamed. With this angle, he hit her cervix at each thrusts but the pain was worth it. He was very close but he didn’t want to come too soon, certainly not before her. He slowed down and kissed her; but that’s not what she wanted and he knew it. As soon as he sobered up, he put his head between her neck and her shoulder and sped up. He could felt her whole body shaking, inside and outside. She cried out, scratching his back and leaving him 8 long red marks. After a couple of more thrusts, he came strongly inside her. She moaned, felling his body collapsing above her. She took his head between her hands and kissed him, deeply.

After a while, he removed himself from her, and when their both breath were normal, she asked:

“Still hungry?”

He smiled and kissed her.

“Yeah, go make me a sandwich, woman!”

She slapped him gently on his arms and laugh. She slipped under the blankets and he followed her, taking her in his arms. They both closed their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


	3. HAVE YOU WATCHED "THE FALL" ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vancouver Day 11

VANCOUVER – DAY 11

It was past 11pm and David just ended a night shooting. Gillian had finished earlier and went home. She wanted to take time for herself, Skype her boys and go to bed early because she was exhausted. Since a couple days, they had decided to share Gillian’s apartment. David gave his place to Piper, so she could be more comfortable than in a hotel room, besides, her mum could keep an eye on her. At first, it was weird to both of them to “live” together, but they got used to it, and they really enjoyed it. They knew it’d be harder to split up with each other at the end of the shooting, but it was not before more than 2 month. They had decided they had to talk about their relationship but they didn’t want to do it before the last day of shooting, because they were afraid that it would influence their work, in a way or another. Here they were, a non-couple living and sleeping together. No one knew their little arrangement except Piper, but actually, almost everyone on the set felt that there was definitely something between those two.

That night, David really wanted to go home and find her back. He was about to leave when Mitch Pillegi came to invite him to take a drink. He couldn’t refuse. Mitch was a very good friend since more than 20 years, they didn’t had time to see each other yet, and he had no apparent reason to deny. Mitch told him he was used to go on a bar near the studio where some crew members and others actors liked to end up.

Ten minutes later, Mitch pulled the front door of the bar, and David and he came in. It was very hot in there, it smelt like beer and frying food, but at least “they play country-rock music” David thought. He recognized some guys from the staff sitting at a table, some PAs were here too. He and Mitch greeted them by far and got up to the bar. Joel McHale, Kumail Nanjiani and another guy were standing in front of the bar, drinking beers and whiskey shooters. Joel seemed a little bit drunk, and was talking loudly. Mitch and David ordered two beers and sat on the barstools, next to the group of guys. Mitch began to tell a story about him and his wife, Arlene. David had heard this story a thousand times before and was more paying attention to Joel than to Mitch. He couldn’t really understand what he was saying, but apparently, he was talking about a woman he’d like to have sex with. The barmaid gave them the beers and Mitch payed for it.

“Thanks Bro ! Next is one me!” David said.

David tried to pay more attention to Mitch when the guys burst into laugh. Joel took another shoot of whiskey. Apparently, those guys knew how to have fun. David felt very old at that moment. He was really tired, and all he wanted to do was going home and find his G-woman back.

“She’s damn fucking hot in high fucking heels!” Joel said, taking a sip of his beer.

David smiled. This guy reminded himself, when he was younger. He could spend a whole day shoot, get drunk right after, fuck a different girl every nights, and start again the day after. “Argh… I’m fucking old!” he thought.

“Have you watched ‘The Fall’ dude? She’s fucking hot in that sex scene! I wish I’d be this Irish guy, with his head in her boobs!” Joel shot out.

Mitch turned back and David’s smile vanished. He excused himself to Mitch and jumped off the barstool. He pushed back Kumail and grabbed Joel’s shoulder.

“What did you say?” David yelled.

“Hey, dude!”

Joel wanted to remove David’s hand from him, but he was too slow, and David punched his stomach. The blow was so strong that Joel couldn’t breathe for a second. He took a few steps back and when he sobered up, he threw himself to David. Kumail tried to separate them, but he was too small and not strong enough. Mitch caught David by the arms, and the other guy from the group held back Joel to hit David. Everyone in the bar shut up and the music stopped.

“Watch out!” David yelled , pointing his finger to Joel.

“Watch out yourself, asshole!” Joel screamed, holding his stomach.

David emerged from Mitch and walked to the front door. He slamed it and left. He heard the music starting again. He crossed the street, when a car almost knocked him down. He realized it was a free cab and got in. He looked by the window, saw Mitch running out from the bar and gave his apartment address to the driver.

 

***** 

 

15 minutes later, he pushed his bedroom door quietly. The lights were off, Gillian was lying on her side of the bed, facing the window. He took a quick shower, trying to calm down. He went out from the bathroom with a pajama pants and a T-shirt and crawled into the bed, slowly. He laid down on his back, eyes wide opened for a minute or two.

“I can hear you thinking” She whispered.

“Sorry… Can’t sleep...”

She turned back to face him. She tried to find his eyes in the darkness. She couldn’t see him well, but she couldn’t feel something was wrong.

“What’s the matter?”

He took a deep breath. He didn’t want to hurt her. Joel and she seemed to get along pretty well and he knew she hated violence. Actually, he didn’t feel any remorse because this guy definitely deserved what he got, but he knew she hated when he was too protective and territorial with her. About two years ago, they agreed that if they had sex with anyone else, the other one would not have to know, except if they fell in love with someone. Jealousy were not permitted and they were free people.

“You should stay away from this guy…"

"What? What guy?” She asked with a sleepy voice.

"I don’t even know his name… That douchebag with a pretty face… Tad fucking O’Malley!"

"Joel?"

He nodded. She was confused. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but she needed explanations. She reached her nightstand, and turned on the lamp. A soft light invaded the room.

“What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I went to take a drink with Mitch after shooting and he was here with his buddies, talking shit about you…"

She was really surprised. Actually she liked Joel, he was a good actor and a good co-worker. He was funny and he was really good looking. He kind of reminded her David when he was younger. What could he have say wrong about her? Maybe he didn’t like her work or maybe he didn’t like her at all… She needed to know.

"What? What do you mean talking shit about me?"

"Yeah… He was…very… gross and disrespectful. I couldn’t just stay here and listen to him peacefully.”

She lifted herself a little bit, so she could look into his eyes. He seemed really angry, his jaw was tightened and his fists were clenched.

“So what did you say?"

"I didn’t say anything, actually. I just… I punched him.”

She sat down on her knees immediately.

"You did what?” She screamed.

“I punched his fucking stomach! He deserved it! Little piece o’shit…"

He stood up nervously, removed his T-shirt and his pants with anger. She still didn’t really understand what happened. What could Joel must have said to get him pissed like that? She met him ten days ago with David, he seemed to be a very good guy who enjoyed being on the show. Besides, he was really good looking and Scully seemed to like him too… Maybe David was pissed because of that… No… He knew what fiction was and what reality was. That must have been something else…

“David, would you calm down and come back to bed? I need to understand! You can’t just come here and tell me you punched one of our co-star!”

He came back to bed and face her.

“Co-star? Since when this asshole is our co-star?"

"David…"

" Oh… I see… You like this guy, right?"

"David…"

" Guess what? He likes you too! Next time, I’ll leave you guys alone, that way, he could FUCK you and put his head between your boobs. Apparently, it’s his fantasy.”

It was not that Joel didn’t like her, actually the problem was he maybe liked her to much! Her feelings were mixed: she was pissed because Joel seemed to have been really disrespectful to her, but she was also flattered that this young handsome guy had such thoughts about her.  It made her felt young again.

She put her hand on David’s chest. His heart beat hardly. She grabbed his chin to make him look at her, smiled, and then laughed.

" What’s so funny?" he asked, even more angry by her laugh.

"I can’t believe it…"

" WHAT?"

"Are you jealous?"

"I’m not jealous! I just can’t let anyone talking about you like you were a hooker. I should have bashed his fucking head in."

"Okay David… Please calm down. That went a little bit too far, I think. You know we have more scenes to play with him so you guys really need to find a common ground. Besides, you can’t just act like my bodyguard in front of crew members and other actors or they will suspect something."

David seemed calmer now, so Gillian laid down, next to him, still with her hand on his chest.

"I don’t give a fuck. If they suspect something, so they’ll knew they have to be respectful to you, at least when I’m around. He’d better apologize if he wants to stay on the show. The shooting had just begin, and everyone is replaceable."

She smiled.

"I like jealous-David! That’s new… But I like him!"

" I’m not jealous G!"

He was still pissed. She kissed him softly on the lips. Twice. He relaxed and smiled at her.

"Of course you’re not…  Do you remember when you told me that we were free to fuck anyone else? Is it still what you want?"

" Yeah… I told you that two years ago… I don’t remember why… Anyway… I didn’t fuck anyone else, so I guess that’s no longer what I want. Especially if you fuck this fucking fucker!

"Woah! And you called him gross…"

He smiled again. She was right, he told her that he wanted to be free to have sex with anyone else, and she had to feel free to do the same. No commitment, just fun. If he had many occasions, he never took the plunge. It was not really because of her, or maybe it was… He didn’t really know. He had the impression that each time he was being hit by a nice woman, he was always scared about having feelings for her and have to let go his relationship with Gillian. He’d just broke the promise they made about “not talking about that”, so he needed to know if she felt the same way.

“What about you?” he asked.

“What ?"

"Did you… I mean… How many… Have you…"

She smiled. She knew exactly what he wanted to ask but that made her smile to look at this very educated man, struggling with his words.

"Did I fuck anyone else?"

"Yeah…"

"Yes I did."

He stared at her, surprised and a bit disappointed.

"You did?"

"Yeah… That was you’re idea, Dave! I had the occasion, so I took it. I had… four… No! five guys…"

Her hand was still on his chest, making circles on his hair. His heart start to beat hardly again.

"WHAT?"

"… And two girls… At the same time! A reaaaaaaally good night!"

He relaxed, laughed and took her in his arms.

" You’re mean to me!"

He kissed her chastely on the lips. He wanted to kiss her more, but she was laughing.

"I’m sorry Dave! You should have seen your face!"

He tightened his embrace and bit her cheekbone gently. She took his mouth between her lips and gave him a passionate kiss.

“Jealous-David!” She whispered with a smile.

He grabbed her by the hips and put her above him. Both of her legs where on both side of him and her breast relied on him. He opened his lips as her tongue entered his mouth. He felt her nipples getting hard through his T-shirt, which really turned him on. He placed his hands on her buttocks and she began to make some slow up and down moves to caress his cock through his boxers. He broke the kiss and removed her T-shirt. She was totally naked, laying above him, rubbing herself against him. She lifted her bottom a little bit to reached his cock with one hand. He was really hard, and she was wet and ready for him. She raised, lifted her ass ant slide on his cock, going up and down, slowly. She took his hands, placed them on her breasts and sped up. He couldn’t remove his eyes from her. She was really beautiful and he loved to see her giving herself some pleasure. Her back was arched, her hands still on his hands on her breasts, her eyes closed, her mouth wide opened. She breathed loudly, moaned, and sped up. She could controlled her own rhythm to make her orgasm coming when she wanted to. But she wanted to come with him and she could felt as his breathing that he was really close. She filled her fingers with his hair, took his head and placed it in her breasts without breaking the rhythm. David moaned and sucked her nipples. She sped up again and gasped.

“Oh my god, David… I’m gonna come!"

He grabbed her ass with one hand and made two thrusts following her own rhythm. His finger sank into flesh of her ass and her hands pulled his hair hardly. He screamed first. His orgasm was so strong that he lifted her in a last strong thrust that made her cried out.

He laid back, exhausted, and pull her to his mouth to kiss her passionately. She removed herself from him slowly, kissed her neck and rest above him for a while.

When she removed her head from her neck, his eyes were closed and he seemed half asleep. She kissed him on the lips and went to the bathroom. Her missing warmth made him wake up a little bit. He went to her side of the bed and turned off the lamp. “I definitely need to watch ‘The Fall’ ” he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !
> 
> I'm sorry for Joel McHael, who I really love actually! I needed to transfer my anger from Tad O'malley to him, but it's absolutly not personal !


	4. HER HEAD SAID NO, HER BODY SAID YES

VANCOUVER – DAY 53

The shooting went well. They got used to embody Mulder and Scully again and Gillian’s wig didn’t itch her anymore. The morning after David and Joel’s argument, Joel apologized to both Gillian and David, saying that he had drink too much. He had not realized how gross he had been and he said that he had a lot of respect for Gillian as a person and as a co-worker. They accepted his apology but David remained suspicious and he never let him alone with her.

 

Today, they were shooting outdoor. It was really cold and raining even if it was the last day of July. David and Gillian had already shoot two scenes together this morning and they’d have to do one more. Then, David would have to leave for Chicago where he was attended for a concert. Gillian’s boys were visiting her from that afternoon until Sunday morning and she couldn’t wait to see them.

A crew member yelled “everyone takes 20 minutes” and the whole staff started to re-set. Chris made some compliments and gave some information to David and Gillian, walking with them. Both of three reached a big black tent and talked a few minutes in front of it. Chris left and came back to the set whereas David and Gillian came in.

It was the first time of their career that they didn’t have their own trailer to rest and chill between the scenes, but actually, they didn’t mind. Apparently, someone, probably Chris, had think they would enjoy sharing the same tent, and they were. It was their own space, it was opaque and no one was allowed to come in except to refill foods and drinks. There were a sofa, a coffee table, a minibar, a table with a fruit basket, fresh tea and coffee. There was a place with a big coat-rack with Mulder and Scully's, or David and Gillian's clothes, and a folding screen behind which they were supposed to get change. They never used it. A huge lamp could make soft or intense light, according to their preferences. There was always thee other black tents like their on set: one for the crew members, one for cast members, one for Chris and his team. They were next to one another but David and Gillian’s was always a little bit farther. They both enjoyed their tent, but in some occasion they missed their good old trailers. Actually they missed having a locker and hard walls.

Gillian came in first, followed by David. She filled a mug with fresh tea and honey and gave it to David.

"Here! It’s good for your voice!"

He thanked her and sat on the couch. He took his phone from his pocket, twitted something while she joined him on the couch with a coffee mug.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" she asked

"I wasn’t until you asked. Thank you!” he said with a smile.

She took a quick look at the front tent’s door and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You’ll nail it!"

He smiled and gazed at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, arching her eyebrows. 

"Like what?"

"Like I was a piece of cake or something!"

He laughed.

"Yeah! You’re the little piece of cake I need with my tea!"

He sat closer to her, put both of their mugs on the table. He approached his head to kiss her but she avoid him and stood up.

"Oh no! Absolutely not, Duchovny!  We don’t have time and I can see a PA in the doorway."

David looked at the door, she was right, there was a shadow. He got out and tap on the boy’s shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I have to make sure no one came in." The boy answer shyly.

"Ok… Don’t worry, no one is gonna came in. I need you to do something for me. Can you ask Mitch Pileggi to come see me?"

"Yes sir!"

The boy left running, overstressed. Mitch Pileggi was absolutely not on set today so there was no risk the boy came back after a while. When he turned back, Gillian was in bra, buttoning a new pants.

"Hey little piece of cake!" He teased. "Can I help you?"

"Yes! By staying still where you are!é

She said no, but her body didn’t agree. She felt her nipples getting hard behind her lacy bra. She saw his eyes scanned her whole body and stopped at her breast. She felt so vulnerable! He walked to her slowly, put his left hand on the small of her naked back and his right hand straight inside her unbuttoned pants. She made an inaudible moan. She was paralyzed and he knew it. She’s always paralyzed when her head say no and her whole body say ‘please don’t stop!’ He took advantage of the situation and slipped his hands inside her panties. She was already so wet, it made him smile. Finally, her head withdrew. She unbuttoned his pants and took his already hard cock in her two hands. She started to stroke him slowly while one of his finger was making circles on the edge of her entrance. She kissed him passionately, his tongue and his fingered entered into her at the same time. She moaned and whispered:

"couch…"

She guided him to the couch, holding his cock. He removed his jacket, undo his tie and unbuttoned three buttons of his shirt. She sat on the couch removing her pants and panties. Seeing him standing in front of her, still dressed with his free cock aroused her hardly. She needed him inside of her.He kissed her and as he couldn’t find a good position, he lifted her.

"Turn over" he ordered.

‘Bossy’ she thought. She turned, put her knees on the sofa and her hands above it. She reached out her buttocks, and he licked her from her clit to her anus. She moaned quietly. Someone outside yelled ‘back to set in 5!’. He raised and entered his cock inside her, slowly, inch by inch. She moaned loudly.

"Shhhh" he whispered, remembering her where they were and that everybody outside could hear them.

She hated that! Having to be quiet when David fucked her was always a struggle with herself. Besides, he knew it and in those situations he was always making big efforts to make her scream. It was a game between them since back then, in their trailers and she always had to win this game to preserve the secret. ‘Evil David’ she thought when he sped up.

"like it?" he whispered

"don’t… Just…" He sped up again. "Yeah…"

She couldn’t talk coherently anymore, she was focused both on him and on her,, trying not to make any sound. His thrusts were harder and the only noise we could hear was the sound of his skin slapping her ass at each thrust. He was sweating so he removed his shirt and sped up again. She felt her body weakened, she was about to abandoned herself and he felt it.

"Tell me… You like it?" He asked without breaking the rhythm.

"Fuck David… I’m so … so close"

He slapped her ass and she let a loud scream escaped from her mouth. He put his hand on her lips and she bit it, gently. Her walls were swelling and squeezing his cock. His left hands barely touched her clit that she bit his hand hardly. Her fingers curled and she climaxed without making any audible sound, with his hand on her mouth. He made a last deep thrust and emptied himself inside her with a rise growl.

"On set in 1 minute!". He pulled out of her and they both got dressed quickly.

"Fuck… I need a shower!" He said, buttoning his shirt.

"So do I!"

She cleaned up herself with a kleenew and finished to dress up, then she helped him with his tie knot and kissed him.

"What’s the next scene by the way?” he asked

"It’s the sex scene!" she said laughing.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the rehearsal, though!"

They laughed, she kissed him again, replaced her wig and they got out of the tent, still a bit sweating and gasping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


	5. MAN TO MAN

VANCOUVER – DAY 55

David pulled the door of the building with a big bag pack and a sleepy face. 30 minutes ago, he had just woke up in a plane from Chicago and now he was back in Vancouver, in this Sunday morning. His two concerts went well, the public was awesome and he really felt that he improved a little bit more at each time. His voice was better, he was stressless and he felt more comfortable, but he definitely still had to learn how to dance…

He needed to take a shower and nap for a while. He knew that Gillian was probably still with her family, so when he reached the floor, he searched in his back pack for the key of his own apartment. As he couldn’t find it, he remembered that he gave it to Piper a couple of weeks ago and he forgot to take it back before leaving for Chicago. It was Sunday, no one was at the reception desk, he had no place to go. ‘No choice!’ he thought. He knocked at the other door, where Gillian was supposed to be. A few seconds later, he heard steps from behind the door, someone unlocked and opened it.

"Hey!" she said, surprised.

She was wearing a black sweat pants, a white T-shirt with a faded caption on it, and a black vest. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she had her glasses on. She was definitely on her mummy mode, but David still found her beautiful. He smiled and took a quick look behind her shoulder. Oscar was on the couch, playing with an IPAD, and he could hear Piper and Felix in the bedroom.

"Hey yourself! I’m reaaaaly sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you guys but I don’t have my keys…" He said, shyly.

"It’s ok! Come on in, they’ll be happy to see you… and… So am I". She smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

David came in and close the door behind him.

"Hey buddy!" he said to Oscar who didn’t really paid attention and seemed very concentrate on his IPAD.

"Sweetheart, you say hello to Uncle David?"

‘Uncle David’ seemed to be two magic words! Hearing those, Oscar lifted his head from his video-game and rushed into David arms. At the same time, the little one ran from the bedroom and joined his brother. David crouched down to hug the boys.

He had spend a few days with the boys one year ago in London when he visited Gillian to see her play. He taught them how to play baseball and football and they gave him some cricket and soccer's lessons. He helped Oscar with his home works and read some bedtime stories to Felix. In a few days, those kids had become crazy about David and both of them cried a lot when he had to leave. Since, they didn’t stop to talk about him. When Gillian was on Skype with him, they always wanted to say hello and asked him when he was coming back to London.

As soon as he released the boys from his hug, they attacked him with questions, competing for the one who’d have all his attention: ‘where are you from?... ‘What’s in your back pack?’… ‘When are you coming back to London?’… ‘Do you have a girlfriend?’…’What’s that mark on your finger?’ … He was trying hard to answer to all of their questions when Gillian flew in to help him.

"We were about to leave to the back yard, would you like to come with us?"

He didn’t have time to answer that he had one little hand in each of his hands, leading him to the front door.

The building had a private garden with playgrounds and sports fields. It was a sunny Sunday and a lot of other families had the same idea. The swings were full of kids, four men were playing tennis on the court, and a bunch of teenagers were playing baseball on the field.

"Do you know David is a very good Basket-ball player?" Gillian told her boys, showing the free B-ball court.

The boys ran to the court, begging David to come, followed by Piper. Gillian and David exchanged a look, he really wanted to kiss her and she felt the same way, but it was impossible. Instead of kissing her, he said ‘last one will pay a forfeit!’ and he ran, pushing her back. He reached the boys and Piper first, and Gillian caught them up, gasping. David grabbed the ball on the floor and lifted Felix on to his shoulder, so he could put the ball in the hoop. The three boys played like that for a moment, they had a lot of fun, trying to reach the ball from David. Sometimes he lifted them to the hoop, sometimes he pretended to fall on the floor because Oscar was to strong. They screamed, they laughed, they felt down… the really enjoyed!

Suddenly, Gillian raised.

"Ok guys! Men versus women! We're gonna get you!”

She grabbed the ball from David’s hands and threw it straight to the hoop.

"Who taught you how to do that?" David asked, amazed.

"Oh Dude! You know nothing about me! That’s 2 points for the ladies!"

"Ok, guys! No more jokes!" He said to his team. "There is no way we lose against small girls!"

David took off his sweaty T-shirt and attached it around his fore-head. The boys immediately imitated him and both of three roared a war cry. The girls were mercilessly, especially Gillian who rushed into David as soon as he had the ball. He had to remind her several times that it was not Rugby, and even if it was nice, she was not allowed to touch him. As she tightened her arms around his waist to try to take the ball from him, she saw a familiar man silhouette approaching. The boys rushed into him immediately, Gillian released David and the game stopped. It was Mark who came to pick up the boys. Oscar told him that David taught them how to play basket-ball and they were beating their mum and sister. Mark kissed Piper and Gillian on the cheeks and shook David’s hand.

The two guys didn’t know themselves very well, they didn’t had so many occasions to get to know each other and there was always something cold and awkward between them. Mark looked up and down to David and asked for the ball with a glance. David passed it and Mark threw it directly to the hoop. Now, he knew where Gillian learned how to do it…

"Man to man?" Mark asked.

David nodded. He remembered that his T-shirt was attached to his head and felt a bit ridiculous so he took it off, and throw it on the floor. Mark took off his jacket and passed the ball to David. It was not a simple man-to-man between to buddies and both Gillian and Piper saw it. David immediately found back his competitive spirit and was humiliating Mark. At the score of 12 - 2, David eyes met Gillian’s. She didn’t had to say anything, and David understood that he couldn’t humiliate Mark in front of her and his own kids. He began to miss the hoop more often, he was slower, and committed a lot of faults. The boys encouraged their father and David could see that Gillian relaxed and thanked him with a nod. Mark won the game with 20 – 17, exhausted.

"That was tied!" David said. "I should practice more often!"

Mark shook David’s hand again, very proud of himself.

"We are going to eat a pizza before the flight. You wanna come with us?" Mark asked.

"Oh that’s nice, but no… I… I need to take a shower …. But thank you! It was nice to see you again!"

Gillian smiled discreetly at him, and he understood that he had well done to say no. She didn’t want to hurt Mark, they had to remain good friends for the kids and she knew that he was absolutely not one of David’s fans. The boys were really disappointed and Felix cried a little bit. David hugged them and promised they’d see each other again really soon and they’d play basketball again. Then, the five of them left the building and David came back to the apartment for a shower and a nap.

 

 ***** 

 

When she came back from the airport, David was sitting on the sofa, glasses on, feet on the coffee table and his laptop on his thighs.

"Hey babe! How was it?" He put back his laptop on the table and took off his glasses. She came next to him and laid down on the sofa, her head on his lap. She sighed.

"It breaks my heart everytime I have to say goodbye". She said with tears in her eyes.

He kissed her fore-head, put his left hand on her belly and pet her hair with his right hand. He knew exactly what she meant. Since the divorce, he couldn’t see his kids as much as before, and it also broke his heart each time he had to leave them. He thought that it would be harder for her, because they were so young, and she was their mother.

"Thanks for today, Dave. You were great with the boys. They adore you! I couldn’t stop them to talk about you the rest of the afternoon."

"I’m sure Mark appreciated it!"

She smiled.

"Thanks for having let him win."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, woman! This guy missed his career in the NBA!"

She laughed, lifted her head and kissed him on the lips.

"God, I've missed that!" he said, his eyes still closed. "Do you remember you owe me a forfeit?" He said, while his left hand came underneath her T-shirt and she could felt something moving inside his pants, just next to her head. 

"Yeah… Can we postpone till tomorrow? I’m really exhausted and I need a shower!"

He smiled, kissed her and stood up.

"Stay here sweetheart, I'm gonna run a bath for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


	6. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Mr DUCHOVNY

VANCOUVER – DAY 60

Still asleep on his back, he felt his morning erection harder than usual. His right arm was numb and something cold was moving around his wrist. He turned his head to the window and a ray of sunshine came straight to his eyes, forcing him to open them.

She was there, sitting on the bed, above him. Her hair were perfect and she smelt delicious. She was wearing a blue and brown lacy bra, and a matches panties. Her belly-button’s piercing was shining in the darkness of the room. She was holding David’s left arm behind his head, and when she released it, he realized that he couldn’t move his arms. He was attached to the bedhead with a pair of handcuffs.

"Happy birthday Mr. Duchovny!" she said with a suave voice.

"Oh god!" he whispered.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hands caressed him from his shoulder to his groin and she didn’t removed her eyes from his. He wanted to touch her and pulled his hands from the bedhead in vain. She smiled and started again to caress his torso, felling all his muscles tensing through her hands. It was pure torture. Good torture. She kissed him softly, and when she felt his tongue approaching her lips, she tossed back her head.

"Slow down, Mr. Duchovny!"

He was speechless. He knew he was going to have a hard time but it could be his best birthday ever. All he had to do was holding back. Easy to say! She was moving her hips above him, rubbing his cock against the lace of her panties, and he realized he was naked and already so close.

"I need to touch you babe!" He said with a serious and painful face.

"Do you?" She kissed him again and squeezed her breast against him. "Well…It’s not gonna happen!"

She raised, still above him and undid her bra, slowly, freeing her perfect breasts. Her nipples were tightened, and he couldn’t remove his eyes from its. He drawn again on his handcuffs, hurting his wrists and grumbling of frustration. She was going to tease him until he couldn’t take it anymore. Pure torture. She kissed him and put his head in her breast so he could lick and suck both of her nipples. After a few minutes, she decided he had enough, so she kissed him again. His mouth, his ear lobe, his throat. He moaned when she spend some time on his nipples. Her tongue went down on him from his chest to his belly-button.

"Oh god… Gill… Stop teasing me!"

"What can I do for you Mr. Duchovny?"

She was still using that suave voice. He wanted to tell her some very naughty things. He had so many nasty thought at that moment. But he was still speechless. He was disturbed and his mind was clouded.

"Blow me!" he gasped.

She looked into his eyes. He was flushed and sweating. She kissed his belly and went down avoiding his cock to tease him a little bit more. She kissed the inside of his thighs and decided that it was time for him to receive his birthday present. She licked his balls and went up on his cock to it head. He roared so loudly that she thought he was coming. She looked at him and she saw how hard he was trying to hold back. She smiled to herself and took his cock in her mouth making her lips slide slowly around it and her tongue licking it inside her mouth. She felt his precum liquid sinking inside her. He was so hard she could feel each of his vain under her tongue. She took him almost completely and when his head hit her throat he roared again and hurt his wrists one more time.

"Oh Fuck… Gill…"

She looked at him with her mouth still around his cock. She sucked him harder, her cheeks becoming concave, and she knew at his breath that he was close. Too close, too soon. She released him and kissed his neck, paying attention to not touch him anywhere else. He definitely needed a little break.

"Are you enjoying you birthday Mr. Duchovny?" She whispered at his ear.

He wanted to say something but his mind was still clouded. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak and he couldn’t touch her. Pure torture. She kissed him passionately and raised her body in front of his face. She wanted him to taste her, to feel how wet she was for him, and how hard it was also for her to tease him like that. She sat gently on his face and rubbed her panties against his mouth. She was soaked and she desperately needed him inside her. But this morning, it was not about her, it was all about him and apparently, he was hungry. He opened his mouth and ate her like she was a piece of cake. He pushed her panties aside with his teeth and sucked her clit. Her wetness ran on his chin. He reached her entrance with his tongue. She moaned and started to go up and down on it. After a few moments, she battled back to consciousness and got down of him. She kissed him and tasted herself. His mouth was full of her wet and he was definitely ready for her, harder than ever.

"Take off you panties Gill." he ordered.

"You’re not in position to order anything Mr. Duchovny."

The suave voice was back. She took his cock in her right hand and stroked him while her left hand pulled her panties aside. She entered his whole cock inside her, slowly in a mutual moan. Her walls were already swelling, squeezing him inside of her. She was tight and wet and he wanted to live inside of her forever. She moved her hips, up and down, slowly and plunged her eyes into his. She shivered and for the first time of her life, she allowed herself to think that she could spend the rest of her life with this man. In a fraction, she realized how much she loved him and she could give her life to him. She wanted to tell him, right here, right now but she sobered up and decided that it was not appropriate. Instead, she kissed him passionately and hoped that it would make him understand her feelings. He felt into the depth of her eyes for a minute or two, while she was still moving her hips on him. It was as if the time had stopped. Then she sped up and he moaned loudly. All he could see now was her breasts jumping up and down. He wanted to touch them, or kiss, or lick, but he was powerless. She leant on his chest and sped up again. Her climax was close and his too. Even if it was all for him this morning, she knew that he wouldn’t finish first so she concentrated on her pleasure for a moment. She kept her rhythm, closed her eyes and made deeper stroke.

"Come for me babe!" he gasped

She needed only two more strokes and she came. Her whole body began to shake, inside and outside. Her walls squeezed his cock hardly and released it and did it again and she was not in control anymore. She opened her eyes and forced herself to sober up. She raised, massaged is balls in his left hand while her right thumb played with his nipple. Her hips went up and down, faster and faster, as his breath was panting.

"Oh God… Fuck me babe… You feel so good…. Fuck… Of fuck … I love you Gill!"

He emptied himself inside of her, hurting his wrist one last time and almost pulling out the bedhead from the wall. They stayed like that for a moment, his eyes closed, feeling their fluids mixing inside her and running on his cock. He didn’t want to open his eyes because he knew that as soon as he would, he’d had to face what he'd just said. He felt her pulling off of him and layed on his chest. She kissed him and whisperered:

-          ‘Happy Birthday, David…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


	7. I WISH YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU HAVE BEEN THE LAST DREAM OF MY SOUL (Charles Dickens)

She was lying in his arms, his wrist were red and a little bit painful but she was not sorry at all. She was caressing his chest and none of them had talk since about ten minutes. He decided that he had to break the silence.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

He had just told her that he loved her while he was coming. It was not on purpose, he hadn’t decided to tell her, no like that, no that day but he did. And now he would have to explain himself. The year of his 55 began weirdly. She kissed her neck gently.

"We said no talk until the last day of shooting right?"

"So… We are going to pretend nothing happened?’"

She kissed his neck again.

"What happened?"

He smiled. He wanted to tell her again, on purpose this time but it could wait. He grabbed her chin and kissed her.

"Thank you, babe! You’re the best birthday gift ever!"

"Actually, I have another little something for you…"

"Just a little something?" he joked.

She opened the drawer of her night table and pulled up a red gift wrapped parcel with a yellow ribbon.

"Really?" He asked "You shouldn’t have, babe!" he said with childish face.

He sat down on the bed. He was still naked and tried to keep some sheets above him. He tore out the wrap and discovered a sweet leather brown surface.

"What is it?" he asked.

She was smiling, obviously proud of her gift. He kept going on tearing the wrap gift and he discovered some gold letters on the surface. ‘T’… ‘W’… ‘I’… ‘S’…

"Oh god! Are you serious?" he screamed.

His heart beat hardly. He was holding a first edition of “Oliver Twist” from 1867. His hands were shaking. Charles Dickens was one of his favorite writer and “Oliver Twist” was the book he had read the more in his whole life.

"Do you like it" she asked innocently

He couldn’t stop looking at this book, thinking about its history, the journey it made to end up in his own hands. Once again this morning, he was speechless.

"I can’t believe… I mean… Are you crazy? It’s…. I mean… It is… It’s priceless!"

"You can just say thank you, you know!"

Actually, he wanted to say more than just ‘thank you’. This woman drove him crazy since he woke up this morning and she prevented him from expressing his real feelings. ‘Fuck it!’ he thought.

"I love you Gill! I love you so much you have no idea..." She put a finger on his mouth to shut him up, in vain. He bit it and pulled it away. "I don’t give a fuck Gill! I love you…"

"Stop, Dave ! Don’t…"

"What? It’s too late! I fucking love you! You can’t offer me something like that and expect a simple 'thank you'!"

He had this childish face again. It was pure happiness and he wanted her to know how happy he was. How happy he was to be with her. He climbed above her and showered her with kisses everywhere.

"I love you... I love you…"

He said that about a thousand times, kissing her. She laughed a lot and kissed him back. The happiness was contagious. Saying those three words out loud for a thousand times had obviously take the drama out of the situation. Nothing will be more similar between them after this morning but it was a good thing.

He put the book in safety on the night table and with a last "I love you" and she felt that he was ready for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


	8. I KNOW YOU KNOW I KNOW

"Hey Babe! I’ve seen the pic on twitter. Hope U’R enjoying your BDAY. Wish I could be there. Red heart emoji" purple heart emoji" pink heart Emoji – D"

She couldn’t refrain a smile.

This morning, she had turned 47 and she woke up alone in their king size bed. It was also his birthday a couple days ago, and his family wanted to spend time with him, so he had to fly back to Los Angeles. He would be back this evening, letting her on her own for the whole day. She had planned to spend the day with Piper, Mitch and his daughter Sawyer; at a music festival, and there she was, enjoying the sound, signing some autographs and taking selfies.

The whole day had been very sunny and warm so this morning she decided to wear nothing but a blue summer dress. At the end of the afternoon, the sky got cloudy so she bought a grey hooded sweatshirt at the festival gift shop. Now, the sun started to go down, and she had had so much fun that she almost forgot how much she missed David. He had been really quiet for this day, only sending her a ‘Happy Birthday’ text message this morning, with a lot of hearts emojis. Those seemed to had become his favorites since he had told her the three words, two days ago actually. She didn’t told him back, but he knew that it was not because she didn’t mean it, but because she wasn’t ready. It hurt him a little bit, but he respected her feelings and didn’t told her again. Instead, he was making a well use of emojis! 

She took both Piper and Mitch by their shoulders to get them closer to her and took a selfie of the three of them, her in the middle, her mouth shaping a kiss. She grabbed her glasses from her purse and put it on, then she pasted the picture in the text message area of her phone and started to write.

"We are enjoying! I wish U were here 2! Can’t wait to see U! At what time are U landing? Plane emoji, Canada flag emoji, smiley face sending kisses emoji."

"I've already landed, stuck in the traffic in Van. I’ll wait for U @ home like a desperate house husband! Blue heart emoji."

The crowd screamed and clapped everywhere around her. She raised her head from her phone and realized that she had miss the end of the concert. She put back her phone in her purse and whistled, putting two fingers in her mouth. She definitely had a great time this day.

 

Piper left the three of them to find back some friends of her, while Gillian and Mitch spent some time with fans. After a while they reached Mitch’s car on the parking lot.

After this day with the crowd screaming, the rock music in her ears and a lot of fans coming to her, she was happy to find back some calmness. The night had fall, and the only sound she could hear was the rain on the windscreen and the low music from the radio.

"Any news from D-man?" he asked innocently.

She knew that he knew but they never talked about it. Even if Mitch was a good friend, he could be very talky sometimes, especially to tease the fans. Sawyer was quiet in the back seat, and Gillian didn’t really know her. She was definitely not going to confess anything to Mitch tonight, so she just shook her head.

"Okay… Let’s pretend nothing is happening…" he teased.

‘Oh god!’ she thought. He seemed to really want to talk about it, right here, right now. There were still far away from her building, and she had no idea how she was going to deal with it.

"What do you mean?" she asked on the defensive.

"Come on G! You’re not 25 anymore! Life doesn’t wait! You deserve to happy and it’s just up to you guys! You’re both single now! Why don’t you just spread the world with all your love?"

It was really happening. From back then, in the 90s, there always had a sort of tacit agreement between David, Gillian, Chris, the directors, the producers and the other actors: everyone knew, but one talked about it. It seemed that Mitch had just decided to break that agreement and Gillian wasn’t prepared at all.

"I have no idea what you’re talking about Mitch!"

"Oh come on! You guys live alone, in the same building, at the same floor. You share a tent on set, he punched his co-worker in his stomach because of you. Do you even know that the rest of us can see how you guys look at each other on set?"

‘Why here? Why now?’ she thought. The anger started to invade her. She felt like he was entering in the private and safe house she built in her mind to protect their secret and started to break every walls of it. He was burglarizing her mind, right in front of her and she was powerless. She couldn’t confess. Not without David’s agreement. Actually, if one day she would confess, it would be because she and he had decided it. Not because someone tried to further her back into a corner.

"Okay, I’m not gonna answer this. You are going too far Mitch" she said firmly, starring at him.

"All right… all right I’m sorry G! I didn’t mean to upset you…"

"I’m not upset. I just… I have no idea what you’re talking about. We are friends. Nothing more."

All of what she learned about acting were in her two last sentences. Mitch had to believe her, because if not, she knew that he would not blurt.

"Listen, I’m just gonna say that… I don’t buy it… But anyway… I’m happy for you guys because you seem to be very happy now, and the two of you deserve it. And I want you to know that if you need a friend with a mouth shut to talk to, I’m here for you okay?’"

She might have been a little bit tough with him. He just wanted to tell her that he knew, and he was happy for them and she blew him away. She was still staring at him, he seemed really sincere and sorry.

"Okay… Thank you…"

 

Her phone made two vibrationS in her purse on the floor. She bended and collected it. A huge picture of David appeared on the screen when she switched it on. He was bare-chested exhibiting his pubic hair, pushing his unbuttoned pants down to show the base of his cock. Above the picture, he captioned "Ready to blow out the candle?". Her heart stopped and her cheeks flushed instantly. Her phone slipped from her hand, landing on the floor between her feet, still switched on. Mitch was focus on the road, but she had that strong feeling that Sawyer, who remained incredibly quiet since they'd left, had seen the picture. She was sitting behind her father, so she had a perfect angle to see it, especially because it had lighted the whole car. She smiled to herself, thinking about him in front of the mirror trying to find the best position to take that picture. She wanted to text him back but she felt Sawyer’s eyes on her, so she just collected her phone on the floor and switched it off, putting it back in her purse.

 

After about 15 minutes of small talk, Mitch parked the car.

"You are home young lady." he said. "Happy birthday again G!"

"Thank you very much Mitch! I had a lot of fun today! Bye Sawyer!’ She caught the handle and opened the car door. "See you tomorrow!"

"Bye! And kiss David for me okay?" He said, blinking.

She shook her head in disapproval, and run to the building front door under the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


	9. HAPPY BIRTHDAY Miss ANDERSON

He was sitting on the sofa, working on his laptop, when he heard the keys in the lock. He put his computer on the couch beside him and stood up to welcome her.

She opened the door and smiled at him, glasses on, her blond hair falling on her grey sweat shirt.

"Hello the most beautiful 47 woman in the world!" he said reaching out his arms to hug her.

She closed the door and rushed into his arms for a bear hug. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist and rubbing the material of his black T-shirt. She didn’t really felt his absence those two last days, except at night because she was busy, but she was realizing now how much she actually missed him. She felt good into his arms, touching him and smelling him. She reached out her head for a kiss. Their lips touched softly and chastely.

"How was your day?" He asked first, releasing her from his hug.

"It was good! We had a lot of fun, the music was good! I brought you a CD actually!"

He walked to the kitchen and took two glasses from the closet. It was late, but he didn’t seemed to be ready to go to bed. It was still her birthday and he was determined to celebrate. The noise of a wine bottle cork made her jump as she was searching for the CD in her purse.

"It’s your birthday! You’re not supposed to give me a gift!" He joked, making her smile as she sat on the stool in front of the bar."But thank you!" he said, filling the two glasses with red wine.

He exited from behind the bar, kissed her jawline, reaching the hi-fi system.

A few seconds later, “Believe” from Mumford and sons was playing in the living room while they clinked their glasses. He went to sit next to her, on the other barstool. They both took a sip together, and she put back their glasses on the bar while he took a second sip. They hadn’t to wake up too early the morning after, but she wanted to be careful and not drink too much this night.

"How was your weekend?" she asked, caressing the hair on his arm laying on the bar.

"I had great time with the kids! We went to Malibu Beach with some friends, it was nice! But I’m happy to be here again, I missed the rain!" he joked.

She smiled. She wanted to ask about Tea but didn’t know how to, without upset him. She knew that he'd spent some time with her in L.A, and even if he'd promised her that everything was over, she still didn’t understand their relationship. Since the divorce, they used to spend weekends and holydays together with the kids and friends, living and sleeping in the same house. She couldn’t imagine herself doing that with Mark. it might be really awkward, especially for the kids. She can’t refrain herself to wonder if he still fuck her sometimes, but he told her a couple days ago that he didn’t fuck anyone else since two years. It might include his ex-wife, at least, she hoped so. She decided to ask him simply.

"How is Tea?"

He seemed a little bit embarrassed. Tea had never been an easy subject between them and he always tried to avoid it as much as possible.

"She’s good. Her show keeps going on so she’s happy. She told me to say hello to you!"

"That’s nice!" This was not was she wanted to know, but he seemed like he didn’t want to talk about it.  

"I slept in my own house, in my own bed, on my own, if it is what you wanted to know!" He said smiling.

"No I didn’t … I mean you can…"

He didn’t let her finish her sentence and kissed her lips softly, taking her face in his hands. Then he stood up and walked behind the bar.

"I have a little something for you!"

She completely forgot that it was her birthday, and that he might have a gift for her. Actually she wouldn’t have mind if he didn’t, but she was glad that he thought about it. He dragged a yellow gift onto the bar, staring at her. She took it and unwrapped it, discovering a small black box, with nothing on it.

"Open it!" he said, still smiling.

She opened it and found a brown leather leash. She looked at him holding his present and understanding nothing. He had the same childish smile that he had when she offered him his birthday gift, two days ago.

"I don’t get it… Is it something sexual? I told you I haven’t seen “50 shades” yet!" she joked.

He walked to the bedroom door under her eyes, saying nothing. He entered the bedroom and went back a few seconds later with a small black French boxer in his arms.

"Happy birthday, Babe!" He said, putting the dog on her thighs.

"Oh my god, David! Are you serious? He is so cute!" She said with high voice, petting the dog.

"I wasn’t sure if you could… So if you can’t… I mean just tell me and I keep him!"

"No way! Stay away from my dog!" she said firmly, and laugh. "I love him, oh my god, thank you, David!"

She reached her head for a kiss without letting the dog go. He kissed her gently as the dog started to lick her chin. They laughed and David pet his head.

"Don’t lick my girl okay?" He joked, making her laugh. "So, his name is Nelson, He is three years. He had been abandoned, and someone from my charity rescued him but couldn’t keep him." He said, taking the last sip of his glass and refilling it. "So when I saw him, I thought about you, when you told me that Felix wanted a dog, and you will have to care about it on September."

She was listening to him carefully, still petting Nelson. She took a sip of wine.

"Oh my god! He’s gonna love him, you have no idea! And so Oscar!"

"Oh yeah! I suppose so! I’ll give you all the paper and everything later. I brought some food for him and a giant dog bed so he can live with us ‘till the end of the shooting if it’s okay for you?"

"Sure! Oh god, he is so cute! I love him David, thank you! You’re the best!"

He kissed her and Nelson licked her chin again.

"Look at that! This guy is already territorial with you!" He said laughing.

"Yeah! He reminds me someone!" she said smiling.

"Well… Actually I choose him to make you feel like I’m here with you when I’m not. This race is known for snoring and farting all the time, especially when sleeping, so…"

She giggled and slapped his arm gently. She took a sip of wine, very slowly and looked at him from behind with a smile, like she used to do to make him understand that she wanted more from him.

"Want so more?" he asked, looking at the bottle of red and suddenly feeling that the atmosphere had changed.

"No thanks, I was just thinking about the photo you'd texted earlier…"

"Did you like it?" he asked, after swallowing the last sip of his glass.

"Actually I was not alone, so I didn’t had the time to appreciate the value." She said smiling.

"Oh I see… Maybe I can do it again… live?"

He stood up and leaned his head to kiss her, but the dog licked his throat and chin. They laughed and David took him from her hands to put him down on the floor.

"Okay little boy! That’s my turn now!"

She giggled. David made her stool turned to face him and kissed her. Her hands went through his T-shirt, rubbing his abs, and going up to his chest. She opened her mouth and his tongue entered her, caressing hers softly while his hand was going up from her ankle to her thighs under her dress. She opened her legs to let him approach, her dress getting up to the top of her thighs. He placed himself between her legs, without breaking the kiss. He could taste the wine tannin remaining on her tongue. It became more intense in their mouth, and both of his hands were now resting on the side of her buttocks, his fingers under the rubber band of her panties. She broke the kiss and took his T-shirt off, throwing it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his waist, caressing the skin of his back and kissing softly his chest. His hands left the low of her body to take off her sweat shirt and she took the occasion for removing her glasses.

The music perfectly fitted the situation. It was smooth, romantic and the lyrics were beautiful. Nelson had found a place for a nap on the sofa. Outside, the rain was softly hitting the window behind the white curtain. David pushed a switch on the wall and the light turned off. They were still enlightened by a blue light from the outside and David’s computer placed on the sofa.

Her fingers ran from his chest to his groin and she kissed his chest again while her right hand rubbed the material of his jeans from down to up to feel his arousal. She licked his nipple as her right hand was following the shape of his cock above his pants, leading her to the pocket of his jeans. She entered her hand in it and started to stroke him softly through the fabric of his pocket. He leaned his head and kissed her in a moan, sucking her lower lip gently. His hands were desperately searching for the best way to take her dress off. He finally found the string on her back and undid it. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he removed her dress softly, caressing her breasts, the back of his fingers bruchsing her nipples slowly. He let go her dress and caressed her belly with his fingertips. The blue dress felt down to the floor as she lifted from the stool, leaning on his shoulders. The white of her cotton panties reflected the soft light. He took a mental picture of her, sitting on the stool, half naked, more beautiful than ever. She wanted more. She needed more. She missed his warmth, the feeling of his body against hers, the connection between her two sexes. She wrapped her legs and her arms around him and he lifted her to the bedroom, his mouth not leaving hers. She slowly got down off him and sat on the bed, waiting for him to join. He missed the soft light of the living room and he was looking for something.

"Don’t go anywhere!" he whispered, leaving the bedroom for a second.

He came back with a candlestick with four lighted candles that he put on the nightstand. She laid down across the bed, as a message for him to join her. Soon, his warmth invaded her whole body, his jeans remaining the only element between their skins. He raised a little bit and took it off. The black of his boxers brushed the white of her panties as he kissed her again, deeply. His hips throbbed above her, his cock rubbing her clit through their underwear. She broke the kiss and moaned softly.

"David."

He kissed her throat, bite her collarbone, sucked her two nipples, and licked her belly to her groin. His fingers went through the rubber band of her panties and took it off, slowly, revealing some pubic hair and the distinctive smell of her arousal. His hands ran from her feet to the inside of her thighs. She moaned in frustration, she needed him and his was teasing her really badly. She couldn’t wait no longer. Her hands grabbed his head and led it to her middle but he was decided to tease her until she couldn’t take anymore. He kissed the inside of her right thigh softly, and do the same to her left’s. He blew on her clit, the feeling of the fresh air from his mouth against her warm body made her moaned louder. He started to go up on her, kissing her belly but she blocked him, pushing on his head. He smiled to himself and decided that he had tortured her enough. His facial hair melt with her pubic’s. His chin rubbed her clit, scratching if softly with his beard and finally, his tongue pushed against her clit, making her sighed of pleasure.

She was soaked and her body desperately needed more of him. His thumb was caressing the edge of her entrance and suddenly went into her, deeply. She moaned but it was still not enough. He had teased her too much, she was too turned on, and she needed more. She needed him inside of her and she couldn’t spend one more second without feeling his cock filling her.

"David… I want… I need you…"

Her tone was desperately hot. He pulled off his head from her, and went up, kissing her belly and licking her nipples. Her hands reached his boxers and she took his wet cock. She stroke him while he was making big efforts to take off his boxers, remaining into her hands. She led him to her entrance waiting for his first thrust. He kissed her and looked into her eyes while he entered her in a strong, deep and painful thrust. She screamed when he hit her cervix. He bit her neck gently and started to stroke her, slowly and deeply first, then faster and faster. He was gasping on her neck, and she felt her climax building inside of her, growing more and more at each thrust.

"Oh my god, David… I’m gonna come!"

He sped up and made his thrusts deeper. He hit her cervix twice making her come strongly. Her fingers sank into his back, her feet pushed against his ass, her walls squeezed his cock. He needed only four more thrusts to empty himself inside her, moaning at her ear.

He remained inside of her as long as possible, breathing loudly on her neck. He finally pulled himself from her and kissed her passionately.

"Happy birthday Miss Anderson!"


	10. Knockin' On Heaven's Door

VANCOUVER – DAY 74

 

Sitting in the back seat, he was reading the text message she'd sent him a few hours ago, again and again. ‘I’m sorry, I’m not coming. Don’t think it’s a good idea… Talk to U later.’

Earlier in the day, he was rehearsing with his band. For the first time in more than two month, they had a free week-end to spend together, in the same city. She wasn’t supposed to fly back to London, and he wasn’t attended in L.A, nor in New-York. His weekend’s concerts took place in Vancouver so he proposed her to come and sing with him the song of her choice. When she picked up ‘Knocking on Heaven’s door’ by Bob Dylan, she said that it would be great to sing another depressant song together, then, they'd laughed and started to rehearse in bed.

Then, he left and she was supposed to join him later at the bar but instead, he had received this text message. It pissed him out so badly that he didn’t answer. He thought that it was disrespectful, that at least, she could have call him or gave him some more explanations.

Now, he was on his way to her house in Vancouver Island, where they were supposed to spend the week end. The adrenaline of the concert, mixed with his anger in his mind. He wanted to call her, or text her back, maybe he should make an about-turn and go back to his apartment. She would probably be asleep when he’d arrived, but he definitely would wake her up to have a discussion.

Two hours and a half after he left, the car parked in front of a house. It was pitch black, only the full moon lighted the big trees all around and reflected on the sea. The portal was opened, and as he was approaching the front door, he saw a soft yellow light coming from the window. His footsteps might have awake Nelson, who was barking from the other side of the door.

When he entered, she was sitting on the sofa, glasses on, with a mug of something in her hand and laptop on her knees. Since three month, she was used to sleep in his T-shirts and nothing else, but tonight, she was wearing a blue satin robe and a matching pants. She had put her hair in a messy ponytail, with some locks falling on her cheeks. Nelson was more welcoming than her, jumping and barking everywhere around him. She barely looked at him when he came in, keeping on banging her keyboard.

"Are you gonna say something?" He asked, with a tired and angry voice, petting Nelson to calm him down.

She closed her laptop and put it away on the couch. Finally, she raised her eyes towards him. His jaw was tightened, his eyebrows frowned and he was nervously petting Nelson who seemed to not really appreciate it. He was stand still, his jacket and back pack on, certainly waiting for her to let him know if he was still welcome.

"I’m sorry, Dave… I just couldn’t do it… I thought about it, a lot… and… It was not a good idea."

"What the fuck are you talking about Gill?" He asked, taking off his back pack and leather jacket.

She stood up and walked to the opened kitchen to refill her mug with an herbal tea as he followed her. A soft smell of fruits and sugar invaded the room. She asked him with a look if he wanted some but he shook his head.

"‘I just didn’t want to show up again, sing off key, dance weirdly in front of a crowd. I’m sorry, I should have say no before…"

"Or maybe you could have call to explain yourself?"

"Yeah maybe. I told you, I’m sorry…"

The sadness on her face, the fact that she was still awake at 3 in the morning with no reason, and her nonsense explanations made him feel that there was something else.

"Okay, go ahead. What’s wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don’t buy your bullshits about singing off key and everything. I do that all the time and no one gives a fuck. So tell me. What’s the real matter?"

"I just don’t think that it was a good idea for us to show up together like that again."

"What do you mean: like that?" he almost yelled.

The natural kindness in his eyes was gone, replaced by a fury that he was trying to control, remembering all his yoga and Buddhism lessons.

"I rethought about all the reactions that had followed the concert in New-York last time, just because we kissed hello on stage. I just don’t want to live that again. I got kids, and so do you. We have to protect them from all that tabloids and press bullshit."

He frowned his eyebrows as a sign of incomprehension. Maybe it was the tiredness, or maybe the nervousness, but he really didn’t get what she was trying to tell him. Why was she getting the kids mixed up in all of this? What could have made her change her mind in only two days ?

"We have to be so much careful about what we say and what we do when we are together in public now, that I’m just tired about it."

"Why should we have to be more careful than before?" He asked as quietly as possible.

She took a sip of her beverage and put her two hands around the mug, like she needed some heat.

"You know… People are always analyzing the slightest word we say, every gesture we make. Last time we kissed hello and they became crazy. So now we are trapped:  if we don’t kiss again, people will think that we hate each other again, and if we do kiss, they’ll think that we are in a relationship…"

"Oh I see… So, it’s a problem if people thinks that we are in a relationship?" He interrupted her.

A feeling of déjà vu came suddenly in her mind... Earlier in the 90’s, she was the one who'd told him those words, putting an end to their complicated relationship. But this time, the roles were reversed. He was the one who was upset because she seemed to not know what she wanted. They were living together since more than two months in a perfect harmony, only because they didn’t allowed themselves to talk. It was all about fun and pleasure and they had promised themselves to have a real conversation after the shooting. Apparently, her decision to not come up that night had raised all the hidden problems of their relationship. She knew that if they went much further, the fight would be inevitable so she tried to smooth things and stop while there was still time.

"That’s not what I've said, Dave. I just think that we have to make it clear between each other before making another awkward appearance together. But we don’t have to do it right now!"

Her coolness contrasted with his anger. She was trying to calm him down but all she managed to do was pissing him off, more and more.

"Guess what Gill? You’re the one with whom things are not clear. I know what I feel for you. Actually, I told you exactly what I feel for you and you told me nothing. If things are not clear between us, it’s because of you now."

Her coolness suddenly vanished. If he wanted to have this conversation right now, she was no going to be passive and let him have the upper hand. All that mess was not just because of her, and he’d had to take responsibility. She needed some space so she walked away from him a little bit.

"Are you serious? Are you going to put the blame on me?"

He walked to her, to close the space between them but she walked back, so he stopped.

"I told you I was in love with you Gill, for fuck's sake!" He yelled, lifting his arms up.

"Why the fuck should I trust you?" She screamed, a tear running on her cheek.

She left him speechless. He expected everything but that from her. He thought that their relationship was now based on mutual respect and confidence, but apparently, he was wrong. When he told her that he loved her a couple weeks ago, it was first not on purpose but it was meaningful. He realized that he really wanted to tell her and he had no regrets. She acted like nothing happened but he thought that it was because she needed time and she wanted to protect herself. He could have understand that, and the fact that she could have thought that he didn’t mean it never crossed his mind. He was not the kind of man who told those three words to whoever, and if he'd said it, he meant it.

All the anger and disappointment from the past were surfacing trough the tears running on her cheeks.

"You told me that so many times before David… You told me I was the one… You made me promises… And then you married another woman without telling me. Why should I trust you now?"

A long time ago, he promised himself to never make her cry again. Unfortunately, it was happening now and he was powerless. At that moment, he hated himself to have hurt her before. But he was not the same man today, he had changed, and he had changed for her and he thought she had noticed it. He had apologized numerous times and he hoped that she had forgiven him.

He got closer to her but she moved back, reaching out a hand to block him. He ignored it and put his hand softly on her cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"I am sorry." He whispered. "But I love you. And I mean it. I don’t know what more I can say."

She pushed his arm aside, and walked away.

"I’m sorry too, David, but I need more. I can’t let you break my heart a second time."


	11. Full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Holly for correcting my languages mistakes !

She went back to the living room and put her coat and sneakers on.

”Where are you going?“he asked, exhausted.

“I’m not going anywhere… I need a cigarette.”

The conversation that they had been putting off since shooting began had just happened and it was more intense than either of them had expected. There was so much incomprehension on both sides that the two of them needed a break.

She quit smoking five years ago but, occasionally, when she really needed it, she allowed herself to have a cigarette. She always had a pack somewhere in her houses. Here, it was in the drawer of the small table in the entrance. She picked up one cigarette from the pack and a lighter, and went back to the kitchen where David was silent and still. She opened the glass door. He didn’t move, watching her moving forward to the back yard and sitting on a bench.

The silence invaded the room; all he could hear was the tick-tock of the big clock on her kitchen wall, pointing almost 4 am. Back to him, the smoke of her cigarette boiled over the moon.

 

After a few minutes of hesitation, he finally joined her. He sat on the bench next to her, without saying a word. The nicotine seemed to have had its effect. She seemed more relaxed, and she was not crying anymore. They were both staring at the full moon when she gave the half consumed cigarette to him. She broke the silence.

"Peace offering?”She smiled, barely, still staring at the moon.

His kingdom for her smile. This had gone too far and both of them would give everything to get back the harmony of the past two months. But they had to face reality and confront the problems like adults.

He looked at her and took the cigarette between his fingers.

”I’m not good with words, Gill…”

”… Says the guy who studied at Princeton…”

He smiled and released the white smoke from his mouth above his head.

”Yeah… But I was more into writing than… saying…”

He gave her the cigarette back but she still wasn’t looking at him.

”Then write me something.”

He paused a few seconds. He had always wanted to tell her, but had never found the best way to do it. Now, she was making it easy for him.  

”Well… I already did …”

She finally looked at him, her eyebrows creased in incomprehension. Her cheeks were flushed, her nose was red, and her eyes were wet. He was responsible for all of that and he hated it. He felt like she deserved to be with someone better than him. Someone who didn’t make her cry. But deep down inside, he knew that he belonged to her, just like she belonged to him, and it was never going to change.

”I’ve read your book, and it’s about a relationship between a cow and a pig…”

He chuckled and softly put his hand on her neck. No matter what just happened, she had missed his familiar tenderness.She was reassured by the feeling of his hands on her.

”No… It’s not my book, Gill.”

”What do you mean? I don’t… Oh…”

 

It was like a bulb switching on in her brain. All of a sudden, she remembered everything. The music, the lyrics, the sadness. All those songs about a man trying to get a woman back. She had always thought that he wrote it for Tea. But now, it was all coming back to her. Before the release of his album, she asked him to play a song for her, in his apartment in New York. He asked her which one she wanted to hear and she told him to pick his favorite. His chose ‘The Rain Song’ and sang it with a guitar, looking right into her eyes. She had listened to it only a couple of times since, plus once with Piper. Her only reaction had been ' _this guy lives half in L.A, half in New York. Why is there so much rain in his songs?'_ The rain was all her. It was their thing. He hated it, she adored it, and they always laughed about that. The message couldn’t have been clearer, but maybe she hadn’t been ready to face it before.

 

She looked right into his eyes, another tear running down her cheek, but the reason was different this time. He smiled at her. She didn’t have to say anything, he knew that she understood and that was all that mattered. As he told her before, he was not good with words, so instead he opted for action. He inclined his head toward hers slowly and kissed her softly.

”I’m sorry, Gill…”

She kissed him again to prevent him from talking, her tears flowing over their lips.

”I love you, “she whispered into his mouth.


	12. AFTERDARK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Holly for correcting my languages mistakes!

VANCOUVER – DAY 82

 

It was Saturday, 9 pm, and they were lying in the bed in each other arms, with nothing else to do. Outside, the storm was still very strong. The wind crashed against the window, the trees in the street creaked and groaned, and car alarms were constantly going off. Earlier in the afternoon, the power had been cut off suddenly and had never come back. They had been plunged into half-darkness when night fell, the only light supplied by a soft flame from a candle placed on the night table.

Both of them were supposed to be somewhere else, but their plans for the weekend had been cancelled because it was not safe to leave the building. But it seemed to not bother them at all, and in the last 4 hours they had made a good use of the sofa, the bar, the bathtub, and finally the bed. The candle was about to melt away while they were chatting about everything and nothing, their exhausted and naked bodies stuck against each other.

Since they had verbalized their feelings for each other, the passion between them had intensified. For the first time in their lives, they were on the same page, and for the moment, their relationship was just perfect. 

 

When the candle finally burned out, David lifted his arm over Gillian to press the ‘home’ button of his IPAD on the night table. A soft blue light invaded the room, reflecting on the white ceiling.

“It’s less romantic, but at least I can see your face.” He smiled at her and kissed her lips, softly.

“Oh, can I borrow it? I think I should tweet something, I forgot to do my weekly TBT.”

He grabbed it from the table and she turned back, cuddling her body against his to shape a perfect spoon. He put a second pillow under his head to be able to see the tablet and held her tighter. His left hand travelled back and forth from her ribs to her thigh, caressing her soft skin under the covers.  He unlocked the IPAD with his right hand and gave it to her.

“What do want to tweet about?” he asked, kissing her shoulder.

“I don’t know, maybe something nice about us.”

“Give me that! I’m the best at googling pictures of us!”

His left hand left her thigh for the screen. He tapped on it agilely while she was still holding it. When he started to type his name into the Google search bar, her name was automatically attached to his. He selected their names, and some odd suggestions appeared, such as “David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson relationship”, “married”, or “naked”. She chuckled when he selected “naked”.

“Let see if we can find a good one!” he said, hoping that nothing real would appear on the screen.

Hopefully the safe-search was on, so they would avoid the worst. He selected the first picture, which was the ’Rolling Stone’ cover, and scrolled the screen from right to left. There was a lot of the ’Rolling Stone’ shoot, a couple of red speedos, and some tea parties with no clothes on. When the black and white picture of them dancing as Mulder and Scully popped up, he groaned.

“We are dressed in this one. I hate that pic! Our faces look dumpy and that suit makes my ass look fat!”

She giggled and softly put her left hand on his butt cheek to reassure him.

He scrolled the screen faster and faster, looking for something new or something that he had forgot about. Suddenly, her heart jumped out of her chest.

 “Wait, wait, wait! What was that?”

“What?”

“Scroll back, I think I saw something weird,” she said with astonishment. 

He obeyed and scrolled back, coming to the picture of Gillian doing gym exercises with visible nipples, him in an old movie with visible penis, Gillian hiding her breasts with a giant fish and a bunch of Hank Moody’s ass. Finally, he found what she had seen.   

 “Oh boy!” she said, grabbing the IPAD to turn it over in the direction of the picture.

“That’s pretty… realistic,” he offered, inclining his head to see better.

“Do you think that’s us?”

“I think it’s Mulder and Scully actually, but… basically, yeah… That’s us!” 

The black and white drawing depicted a very realistic sex scene of the two of them against a wall. It was at the same time a bit disturbing and a turn-on.

“Do I really make this face? I look like I’m suffering,” she exclaimed.

“Babe, I’m sorry to tell you this, but that’s really the face you make when you’re close. Pain and pleasure. I’m getting hard!” he joked. 

She giggled and pushed her butt against his groin to check if he was really joking. Thankfully he was. But he wasn’t unconcerned about this drawing. He studied it from every angle, zooming in on some specific parts. 

“Hey, look at that. You’re scratching my back. I look so focused. I wonder what I’m thinking about…”

“I would go for: Hold back! Hold back! Hold back!” she joked, trying to do his voice. 

They burst into laughter and David’s finger pressed randomly on the screen.

A dozen other drawings appeared.

“Holy shit!” she cried.

 She picked one at random. Now Gillian/Scully was holding David/Mulder’s cock while he seemed to push her head down softly.

 “Oh god, that very scene happened an hour ago,” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, except I had no bra.” She smiled.

“And my dick is two times bigger”

She giggled and zoomed in on it.

“Or maybe my hand is two times smaller,” she teased.

 

Even if neither of them would admit it, those drawings had really started to turn them on. She scrolled the screen and his cock appeared in a close-up, with her lips on it. He jumped to the other side of the bed, unsticking his body from hers. She laughed loudly.

“Look! I can see the veins on your cock,” she crowed, turning back to put the screen in front of his eyes.

“Yeah, me too. I’m glad to finally see my own dick so close. So which one do you want to tweet?” he joked, making her laughing louder.

“First of all, I need to compare those with reality,” she teased, putting the IPAD away on the bed, but not switching off the screen to keep the soft light in the room.

 

She put her hands on his chest and pushed him against the mattress. He pulled the covers away to let her climb on him, one leg on each side. Her back arched and she started to rub her groin back and forth against his. A heat wave formed in his chest and travelled down to his cock. She felt him growing between her thighs. He moaned softly and opened his mouth to give a free access to her tongue. She made the same movement with her pelvis against his groin as with her tongue in his mouth, and then with her breasts against his chest. The sensation of her hard nipples caressing his chest went right to his cock, making him grow harder. She broke the kiss to look into his eyes but the IPAD had switched off when their eyes were closed. The bedroom was now pitch black. He caressed her back softly and felt that her head was going down on him. A soft and wet tongue slowly licked his right nipple. A grunt escaped from his mouth when his left nipple was gently squeezed between two teeth. Even though he couldn’t see anything, his eyes closed reflexively, feeling her tongue slowly going down from his belly-button to the line of his pubic hair. To make sure to find his cock in the darkness, she scratched her fingernails on the inside of his thighs, giving him goosebumps and shivers. She finally found his balls and licked them from the bottom to the base of his cock. He sighed loudly when she started to stroke him, still licking his testicles. He had the sensation that his cock got bigger and harder at each stroke, and when he was ready, she took him in her mouth, completely.

“Oh god,” he grunted with a half human, half animal voice.

The need to touch her was urgent so he raised a little bit and found her shoulders. He put her hair in a ponytail and hold it softly in his left hand, while his right hand found her breast. He rubbed her nipple with his palm and pinched it, softly at the beginning and then more strongly, making her moan on his cock. His salty taste was everywhere in her mouth. She licked and sucked every inch of him. His breathing was harder and louder. He held her hair and squeezed her breast stronger. His pelvis lifted from the mattress as a reflex to fuck her mouth.

“Babe… Stop…” He stuttered, getting to close.

She got the message and after two more up and down, she finally released his cock. He left her hair and her breast to caress her back when she came up to kiss and lick his neck.

“Fuck me,” she whispered at his ear.

Those words acted on him like a shot of heroin. The blood in his veins flowed faster, his heart beat stronger and all of his senses became alert. His eyes had become used to the darkness, so he could see her slightly now. He moved his head to kiss her passionately and freed his cock which was squeezed between them. She arched her back to give him the best angle and, helped by his hand, he entered her without any trouble.

Even though they had been making love all day long, she was still tight and wet and he was amazed by that.

“Oh god. You feel so, so good,” he whispered.

She was the one on top, but this time he was the one in charge. He tightened his hold on her so strongly that she could barely move, one hand on her back, the other squeezing her ass. He stroked deeper with each thrust, making her moan louder and louder. She kissed him and put her forehead on the pillow beside his.

“Harder, David!” she cried.

She knew she could drive him crazy only with words, and that was exactly what was happening. He sped up and his thrusts became frantic.

All of a sudden, an intense white light invaded the bedroom. Apparently, the storm was over and the power was back. She raised her head above his to look into his eyes. He had lost his rhythm a little bit because of the light so she kissed him deeply and asked again, looking right into his eyes:

“Harder, Dave.”

He flipped them over, still inside her. Now she was lying on her back, and he was above her on his elbows. She wrapped her legs around him and he started again to stroke into her, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. She practically cried out at each thrust, breathing hard. Since the light came back he couldn’t stop looking at her. The pleasure distorted her mouth, her jawline and her eyes, but she was more beautiful than ever. She wanted to touch him, to feel his muscles under her fingers, to scratch his skin, but she no longer had control of her own body and she was just able to squeeze the sheets. They were practically moaning in unison when her face changed, reminding him of the drawing. She was close, a sweet pain on her face. He sped up as far as possible, and when he felt the swell everywhere around his cock he let go in a loud and deep grunt. Her last scream reverberated against the walls.

His strength drained away, so he just moved to lie next to her. She missed his warmth, so she climbed on him and kissed his lips softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and he couldn’t stop his eyes from closing. She kissed him again, reached the blankets on the floor and covered their bodies. Finally, she switched off the light and resumed her place above him.

“I love you,” he whispered in the darkness.

She kissed his chest and they abandoned themselves to the sleep.


	13. A PROMISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading, I hope you liked it! I like every comments, good or bad!

_VANCOUVER_

_LAST DAY OF SHOOTING_

 

The tenderness of his embrace this morning contrasted with the wild animal he had been during the most part of the night. They fell asleep only three hours ago, and it was their last morning together in Vancouver. Still half asleep, she remembered the good and bad moments they had had. Those three months together had really strengthened their feelings for each other. They were closer now than they had ever been. If she could, she would stay here forever, in his arms, feeling his warmth and his soft breathing on the back of her neck.

As if he could hear her thoughts, he tightened her closer and whispered “come here” at her ear with a hoarse voice. She turned slowly to face him, her whole body sore from last night, but soon, she would miss this kind of pain. Finally, she opened her eyes to look at him. His beard had grown a little during the night, his hair was in a mess, his eyes sleepy and he had soft bruises and hickeys on his neck. He was beautiful. He was hers.

She turned again with him, to find herself on top of him and kissed him softly, her hands cupping his face. Soon, they were completely awake and their kisses became more intense, even feral. They licked, bite, suckled each other for a long minute before she pull off herself for air.

“I’m gonna be late.” She said, after a quick look at the alarm clock. 8:32 am.

“Yes, you will.” He answered, pushing her head back to him to kiss her again.

He turned over without breaking the kiss, and now he was on top of her. His lips found their way to her jawline, then to her ear and her neck. She smelt delicious, even in the morning. A subtle mix of perfume, her natural scent and arousal. He licked down her neck, his beard scratching her skin softly, to her collarbone. He wasn’t sure she could take him one more time this morning, considering that they had made love the whole night, and it had been rough and passionate. Actually, she wasn’t sure either, but she wanted it more than anything else. He slipped his hands between her thighs and spread them, so he could place himself at her entrance. Twenty years ago, he could have had sex five times during the night and two, maybe three more time in the morning. But he was in his fifties now, and no matter how much he loved her and how much he wanted her, he might need a little help this morning. She felt him half hard against her and wrapped her hands around him. He groaned at the contact of her warm hands and started to grow in her palms. He kissed her again, as his hand cupped her breast firmly, his thumb rubbing her nipple. She moaned into his mouth, and she stroke him harder. He was almost ready now, but he wanted to make sure she was too. So he left her breast and slid his hand between her thighs.

“Babe, you’re soaked.” He said, looking right into his eyes, amazed and happy. “God, I love you.”

She looked at him and smiled. Then she guided him into her, softly, moaning of both pain and pleasure. She lifted her hips a little bit and crossed her legs behind his buttocks to give him a better angle.

“Gently okay?” she begged, and he nodded in silence, kissing her lips softly.

The sensation of his slow and deep thrusts was amazing. He almost completely pulled his cock out of her and then pushed him inside her, slowly, inch by inch until he hit the right spot, and did it again. Even if it was slow, some sweat droplets ran above his temples and forehead. Looking at his face, he was holding back, not for coming too soon, but for fucking her hard. Making love slowly and gently had never been his thing. He had always been a passionate lover, especially with her. Actually, it had never been her thing neither.

She wrapped her hands around him and turned over with him to be on top. He felt relieved, it would be easier not to hurt her if she was in charge, doing her own rhythm. She raised on her knees on each side of him, his hands cupping her breasts and his eyes locked on hers. She began to go up and down on him slowly, reproducing his previously rhythm, then went a little faster. The sight of her, pleasuring herself with him was amazing. She moaned each time her clit hit his groin, gently caressed by his pubic hair. One of his hands left her breast to reach the area where they were joined and the other one cupped and squeezed her ass firmly. She couldn’t help moving faster and harder on him, finding a rhythm that suited the two of them. His thumb found her clit and started a small routine on it by pressing, circling and rubbing. He was rewarded by several loud moans and an acceleration of her rhythm.

“Oh, God… this is …so… good.”

“You’re amazing. You know that?” He told her, leaving her clit to cup her ass with his two hands.

She moaned of frustration and opened her eyes to look at him.

“Why did you stop? I was about to…” She almost yelled at him, but stopped to groan loudly, feeling one, then two fingers sliding in her anus.

She rode him harder, screaming at this new sensation. His free hand, went back to her clit and his thumb rubbed it frantically. Suddenly, her orgasm took her by surprise. Usually, she felt it built in her groin before exploding, but this time she lost herself in the waves of pleasure, tossing her head back, screaming his name and begging him to not stop whatever he was doing to her. She was beautiful when she came, her mouth opened, her nipples hard, goosebumps all over her body. She had no control on her own body. Her hands cupped her breasts, her ass shook on him to increase the sensation of him inside her. It was supposed to be gentle, it was incredibly good and hot. Finally, she slowed down her moves. It was so good she didn’t even noticed that he had made it with her, emptying himself inside her when the swell of her walls was too strong for him to hold back.

After several minutes of panting, she eventually collapsed on him and he pulled himself out of her, and hold her tight against his chest.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, still short breathing.

“I am more than okay.” She reassured, raising her chin to look at him. “And I love you. I always did, and I’ll always do.”

“I love you too, baby”. He said, smiling, almost abandoning himself to sleep.

She kissed his chest and looked at the alarm clock.

“I’m late and I really need a shower” She said, rolling on the other side of the bed.

“I see you on the set, though?”

“Yeah, go back to sleep, my love.” She said, kissing his forehead before leaving the bed.

Running in high heels would be harder than ever, but it’s worth it, she thought, smiling to herself and heading to the bathroom.

 

 

*             *             *

 

“It’s a wrap for David Duchovny on The X-Files season 10!” Chris yelled.

Everyone on the set clapped their hands and hugged him. He said goodbye to the crew and his co-workers. To everyone but her. She had finished earlier and had one more scene to shoot in the evening, without him. He knew she was waiting for him in their tent. No one needed to see their goodbye and he couldn’t wait to have this last private moment with her, to hold her one last time.

She was sitting on the couch, silently, hearing everyone yelling and congratulating him on the other side. She knew she should be part of this, he would like her to be there with the crew. Even if it was hard for her to show up like this, she decided to make an effort and raised from the couch. But it was too late, and before she could reach the tent’s door, he came in. He was still wearing Mulder’s casual clothes, his face was fake bruised and his hair wet by the sweat. For other reasons, she didn’t look any better. Obviously, she had cried, her make-up had poured and her hair was messy after she had taken her wig off by herself.

He walked to her without saying a word and kissed her. She couldn’t help crying again and even if he wanted to tell her to stop, a couple tears started to run over his cheeks. She held him closer, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat for a long silent moment.

“Your make-up woman will be mad at me one more time!” he joked, looking at her wet and flushed face.

She smiled shyly and took his hand. They headed to the couch and sat next to one. There was something solemn in this moment. Never before they had promised anything to each other. They had just lived their life as day-to-day, enjoying spending time together. When one of them ended up in the same city, they called and meet each other. It was never planned in advance and it was okay for both of them. Now, things were different. They were in love, and even if it was not new, they both agreed to try to make it work. It was their chance, the one they never had in more than twenty years, and none of them wanted to waste it. It had to work.

“So… When am I gonna see that sweet little face of yours again?” he asked, smiling and wiping her tears with his thumb.

She paused for a while. She had already thought about it earlier, looked at her schedule, and she knew that he would not like her answer.

“Around Christmas I guess…” She expected him to be mad, or angry, but instead, he chuckled. “What’s so funny?” she asked.

“That is absolutely out of the question G-woman. Let me tell you that there is no way I spend four months without you. Find something else.” He ordered, pointing her phone on the coffee table with his chin.

She smiled and grabbed her phone to open her schedule, with him looking above her shoulder.

“Here! You have nothing, when is it?” he asked, hopefully.

“It’s Halloween, sweetie. I’ll trick or treat with the boys, and so will you, I guess.”

“Hum…” he nodded, disappointed. “Stop!” he ordered, as she continued to scroll her screen up and down from September to December. “You have an all free week before you leave for India?” he asked, unbelievingly.

“Yes, but I want to spend it with the boys. I won’t be able to see them for an entire month after that.” She answered, sadly.

“What about spending this week with your *three* favorite boys?” he smiled.

“No David, they have school, I can’t just put them on a plane with me like that and… Oh? You mean… You want to… come to London?”

“What do you think? Better than Christmas, right?” He took her phone from her hand before she could say anything and began to tap on it.

He created a new event in her schedule, made it last the whole week and called it “make love with DD then maybe go dinner” and finally hit the “save” button.

She laughed and kissed him. For a short moment, she forgot about everything, she forgot he was leaving and she would not see him again before one month and a half, she forgot that she just accepted to have a long-distance relationship at her age, she forgot that she had already given him this chance in the past and he had fucked it up, she forgot that it was their last chance and she won’t give him another one, she forgot that one day, if it really works, they would have to come out and tell the truth about them, and she also forgot that her team had access to her schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have notices, English is not my language. I'm really sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I hope I will improve and write more !


End file.
